A Smarty-Pants Addition
by Revenger Tigger
Summary: It takes a lot of hard work to deceive the Avengers, but to deceive SHIELD, the deception artists, and beat them at their own game is something else entirely. Baylee seems to be just a normal teenager that was bullied in school, but underneath, it's a whole lot more than that.
1. Dinner and a Show!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the Bourne movies, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dinner and a Show!**

After the disaster of Manhattan, the Avengers all went their separate ways. Tony took Bruce to Stark Tower to work on random science experiments, Steve went off to explore the modern world, Thor took Loki back to Asgard, and Clint and Natasha went to Hawaii and Honolulu together.

But eventually, the assassins went back to SHIELD, extremely relaxed and tanned. Bruce and Tony contacted SHIELD, and Cap got lonely and decided to return as well. Fury had him doing minor missions to keep him busy, and Tony was going back and forth between the Helicarrier, Stark Industries and his lab in Stark Tower, where Bruce was constantly conducting experiments about goodness knows what.

Thor had just returned to Earth because the Rainbow Bridge was finished being rebuilt. Fury had also given Thor a device that gave off traceable signals, and as part of Loki's punishment, Thor made him place a spell on the device that would enable SHIELD to track it in Asgard and send messages to Thor.

Everything was going pretty well at SHIELD - no major problems like the world ending. Clint and Natasha were still the best agents they had, and they along with Steve were training some of the new recruits between missions.

Tony, being the billionaire that he is, built a new mansion in the outskirts of Las Vegas, Nevada, which he named the 'Avengers Mansion'. It was fully equipped with a training room, meeting room, shooting range, infirmary, gym, computer room, research lab, secure room, arsenal chamber, cinema room, kitchen, dining room and living quarters for up to twenty-four people.

So now, all of the Avengers were currently at the Avengers Mansion, the seven of them, including Pepper, surrounding the dining table. Tony had invited them all to have a "family reunion dinner" because Thor had "zapped back down to Earth" in Tony's words. Pepper had cooked two roasts, one just for Thor, and one for everyone else to share. Apparently in Asgard it was normal for one person to eat a feast suited for five mortal men for every meal, and Thor said that his friend Volstagg eats nearly double the amount that he eats. Pepper only hoped that she didn't ever have to cook for him; it was hard enough to cook for the team. Just the thought of cooking a meal for someone with that appetite made her exhausted. She felt bad for the Asgardian cooks.

Pepper looked around at the people seated at the huge, expensive dining table, happy that everyone was enjoying the meal. There was friendly conversation being passed around the reassembled team, talking about random things like movies and sports. The current conversation was a debate between Clint, Bruce and Tony on which sport was the hardest, while Steve and Thor watched on with Pepper.

"Skateboarding has got to be the most difficult sport out there. You need to have coordination, balance, skill and speed, as well as having to watch out for other people," Bruce stated, finishing his dinner and leaning his elbow on the table.

"I think football is the hardest sport. Because you have to work as a team, tackle your opponent, try not to get tackled, score a goal and defend your own end all at once. Now that is my definition of hard work," Tony said, counting on his fingers before leaning back in his chair and wiping his face with a napkin.

"Well, what about martial arts? That's pretty hardcore if you ask me," Clint argued.

"Na, that's easy. And besides, its mostly fun to bash the snot out of someone, especially if its Happy."

Thor looked up from his roast. "Who is this happy person you speak of?"

"Happy is my chauffeur and my personal trainer. He's called Happy because he's hardly ever happy," Tony explained, and Thor nodded, although he didn't look like he actually understood. It was quiet for half a minute then, before Natasha spoke up.

"Has anyone ever tried gymnastics?" she asked. The answer she received was just four shaken heads, from Tony, Thor, Bruce and Steve, who looked at the others questioningly.

"I grew up in a circus," Clint shrugged.

Tony turned expectantly to face Pepper. "I did gymnastics when I was a kid. Its not the nicest sport one can do."

Then he turned back to Natasha. "I've done gymnastics since I was three. You need flexibility, strength, coordination, balance, skill, good memory, speed and technique just for one skill. Then there's the rest of the routine, and there's four routines that you have to remember perfectly." She counted on her fingers. "Then there's the training. Its almost as hardcore as SHIELD training, but imagine being a twelve-year-old doing SHIELD training. That's how hardcore it is. Then there's the money. You have to have enough money to pay for the year at the club, and the national and international competitions are extremely expensive. I'm pretty sure its safe to say that gymnastics is, without a doubt, the hardest sport out there," she finished, looking at everyone's faces.

Clint and Pepper didn't looked shocked at all, but the same couldn't be said for Tony, Thor, Bruce or Steve. They all had similar looks on their faces - their jaws were nearly touching the table.

Once they'd all recovered, they nodded. There was a chorus of 'yeps' and 'yeses', along with one 'definitely'. Natasha smirked triumphantly at the group, before standing with her empty plate and walking over to dispose of it on the stone countertop. She then took a tub of ice-cream out of the freezer and scooped some into a bowl. She walked back to the table and sat back down. It was silent for a few more seconds before another conversation started up again.

After dinner, the Avengers plus Pepper migrated into the cinema room to watch the Bourne movies on the 80" LCD screen. Everyone got comfortable on the $10k couches and Tony told JARVIS to cut the lights.

Throughout all of the movies, Clint and Natasha, who were sitting together, were making quiet remarks to each other on how easy Matt Damon made being an assassin look. Although they had to admit that some of the stunts were pretty cool, a few of the details of the series weren't very realistic. Thor and Steve would also occasionally ask questions when they didn't understand, but the mostly let it slide.

They had gotten through the whole first two movies and were halfway through the third when Fury started calling. Tony made JARVIS mute the phone, but he knew that Fury would eventually override the system, which would hopefully not happen until after the movie ended.

Just as the credits rolled onto the screen, the credits music, which Tony made everyone get up and dance to, was cut off by Fury's annoyed voice leaking through the speakers.

"Stark! I told you not to do that!" he yelled. A picture of Fury's face popped up on the wall.

"Yeah, well, we were just watching The Bourne Ultimatum, and we kinda wanted to finish it. And we did, just in time, so thank you for your patience, kind sir," Tony replied sarcastically in a posh, old man voice. Pepper hit his arm, knowing that Fury wasn't on for jokes.

"Anyway, I need six Avenger butts in my office, pronto. We need to talk, all of us," he said sternly before hanging up.

"Wouldn't it be cool if you could buy Avenger butts?" Tony asked. Everyone just rolled their eyes and exited the room, not wanting to leave Fury waiting forever.


	2. Too Many Questions!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Universal Technology Systems, Yarra Junction or any of the tv shows and movies mentioned.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Too Many Questions!**

Since there was a SHIELD base in Arizona, and the Avengers had their own quinjet, it only took twenty minutes to get there. Fury was waiting on the edge of the landing zone with his arms crossed, scrutinising them with his good eye. No one said anything until they were sitting down at the desk in Fury's office.

When everyone was ready and seated, Fury got straight to the point. "I have reason to believe that I have found someone else worthy of being on this team," he started.

"Who?" Clint asked curiously.

Fury didn't reply because Agent Hill started talking into his earpiece. "We'll be right down, Agent Hill." He looked at the group before walking out the door, expecting them to follow.

He led them to the main meeting room, where Agent Hill was instructing a group of new recruits to stay where they were. Then she walked over to the others and looked at Fury. "She'll be here at any moment now, sir." She nodded to the Avengers before walking back to the group and leading them to another room.

"Director Fury, who and where is this person that you deem worthy of fighting alongside the mighty Avengers?" Thor asked. Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Her name's Baylee," Fury answered. "And she'll be here in a minute."

"What's so special about her?" Natasha asked impassively.

"You'll see," Fury said, grinning.

It was quiet for about two minutes before a door opened at the end of the room. A girl, no older that fifteen, walked through the door. She had chocolate eyes and long, honey-bronze hair that hung in waves at her hips with bright blue, purple and green ends. She was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a grey Mickey Mouse singlet and metallic purple Converse Hi-Tops. She had a small amount of makeup on, but nothing too noticeable. She wore a mix of nervousness and excitement on her features.

Baylee watched the Avengers as she made her way over to them, receiving a different reaction from each: wonder from Bruce, confusion from Thor, shock from Steve, the slightest hint of sadness from Natasha, curiosity from Clint and coolness from Tony.

"Nice shoes," he commented when she stopped in front of Fury, who put his hands on her shoulders in comfort and reassurance. Tony knew that if Pepper had tagged along, she definitely would've hit him over the head, but lucky him, because she was too tired to go out at midnight, and she had loads of work to do tomorrow.

"Thanks," the young girl muttered in reply, which got some more looks from the team.

"This," Fury announced, "is Baylee. Baylee, meet Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Thor and Tony Stark." He pointed to each of them and they all shook hands with Baylee when Fury said their name.

"How old are you?" Clint asked.

"Fourteen," Baylee replied confidently, apparently pretty good at acting. Natasha looked down, and Clint gently rubbed her shoulder in comfort, which didn't go unnoticed by Baylee, although no one else seemed to notice.

"You're Australian?" Bruce asked.

"Yep. Aussie born and Aussie bred," Baylee replied, giggling to herself at some inside joke that the others didn't understand.

"Cool, I like Australians. They're awesome!" Tony commented enthusiastically.

"Why did you choose her?" Natasha asked rather coldly. Baylee didn't feel offended in any way, she just naturally wondered why Natasha felt that way.

"She is, without a doubt, one of the top recruits, and she's only been here a week. She's nearly as good as you," Fury said, looking pointedly at Natasha.

"How did you recruit her?" she asked him, finally looking up at him. Natasha dreaded the answer, hoping that this young girl wasn't in the same situation that she had been in at her age.

Fury looked to Baylee to tell the group her story. She nodded and they turned to face her. "I got kicked out of school and didn't see any reason to finish. I know some of the agents here, they pointed me this way. That's how I got here." Natasha nodded to herself.

"I was too advanced for most of primary school, so I went to high school when I was ten, but I only went through to tenth grade, as you would call it here. Even though I excelled in calculus, engineering and chemistry, I was always sneaking around the school behind the teachers' and students' backs, spying on them and getting information from them without them knowing I was there," Baylee grinned.

"One day, I heard someone talking about me, saying things that I didn't like. I retaliated, and for that I was kicked out. Even though I still had three years left, I didn't see why I should finish school if I could get a job, which was difficult because of my age. Then one of the agents here suggested to me that I go for a job at SHIELD, because apparently I'm well-suited to this type of job. That's pretty much my whole life story," Baylee finished sarcastically. She had seemed to become less nervous towards the end of her speech, and more comfortable around the Avengers by the second.

"What can you do? What skills do you have?" Clint asked, not fussed about the reason she was kicked out of school, unlike some of the others. Steve and Thor were quite unsure about her, and Bruce was a bit, too.

Baylee smiled. "Well, I can do all the spy stuff, you know, like picking locks hot-wiring anything, throwing knives, martial arts, ghosting, seduction, hacking, hiding, acting, etc. I'm also a chemistry and computer genius. I can speak five languages fluently, and I'm a master archer and knife thrower, and level eight international gymnast," she finished, flicking her long, colourfully dip-dyed hair behind her back as she stared at the Avengers.

The team, apart from Clint and Natasha, were standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. Baylee briefly wondered how much shock they could take before someone passed out, quietly giggling at the thought.

Clint and Natasha merely nodded at the information that they were just given. They didn't seem too fazed by what Baylee could do, but that was either because they had fantastic poker faces or because they were used to hearing things like that.

There was a short silence before the shocked men recovered. "Where'd you learn all this?" Tony asked Baylee eagerly.

"I've done gymnastics since I was three, archery since I was five, and knife-throwing since I was seven. I started karate when I was four, and I learned all of the other things by myself or at school," she answered him casually. Tony had taken a liking to her - she liked engineering and science and could kick ass like Natasha could, but Natasha didn't really care too much for engineering or science.

"Tell us a bit about yourself, family and personality wise," Steve cut in, stopping Tony from asking more unimportant questions.

"Well, have three younger sister, Charlotte is twelve, Emily is nine, and Adeline is four. My parents are Carla and Jonathan, and they own Universal Technology-" Tony gasped, cutting Baylee off.

"Universal Technology Systems is the biggest software company in the world! I only buy software from them now!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Cool," Baylee smiled, before continuing on with her story. "Okay. Where was I? Oh yeah. I have heaps of pets: three snakes, two dogs, one cat and two horses. My parents own a whole street in Yarra Junction, which is in Victoria, Australia, and we live somewhere on that street. I can be very sarcastic at times and I joke a lot, as well ad quoting movies and tv shows. Some of my favourite movies are Marvel movies, Twilight, Pirates of the Caribbean, and I love the Big Bang Theory, Friends, How I Met Your Mother, Sesame Street and anything with the Muppets in it," she concluded, smiling comfortably at the group.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot?" Bruce asked Baylee when she had finished her long rant.

She nodded. "Yep, and I also tend to yell a bit and sing songs out loud. I also talk to myself half the time," Baylee grinned cheekily.

"Well," Fury said, piping up for the first time in a while. "How about-"

"Fury, I need to talk to you," Natasha butted in, grabbing Clint's wrist and dragging him along. She led him out of the room and Fury followed, giving the remaining people in the room a look before walking through the door.

After they left the room, Tony, Steve, Bruce and occasionally Thor resumed asking Baylee random questions about Australia, school and herself. She felt that she was beginning to fit in with the group and she saw that most of them had warmed up to her, too. Although, she couldn't tell with Clint or Natasha, who were currently questioning Fury about his decision.


	3. Pillow Fight!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Ice Age, the Bourne Ultimatum or the Bourne Legacy, but I wish I did. I also don't own shawarma.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pillow Fight!**

"Why did you choose her? If she joins SHIELD, she'll be a murderer and an assassin! You can't do this anymore!" Natasha half-shouted at Fury when they left the room. Clint put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not asking her to join SHIELD. I'm asking her to join the Avengers," Fury replied sternly, staring at her with his good eye. "Baylee, like you two, is too good to be just a SHIELD agent. And the Avengers don't just run around killing people and taking orders, they look after and protect the world."

"Protecting the world doesn't mean that she won't have to kill anyone, though! And she could die, too!" Natasha shouted back at Fury, who kept a straight face.

"Why are you so concerned about this, Agent Romanoff?" Fury asked her, watching her face.

Clint wrapped his arms around her waist when he noticed that glint in her eye from Fury's words. He knew Natasha so well that he could tell by the tiny expressions on her face what she was thinking, and what she felt.

"Clint!" Natasha yelled, looking up into his eyes in annoyance. If it'd been anyone else, though, they'd definitely be unconscious on the floor right then.

He calmly looked down into her green eyes. "Nat, you don't need to get all worked up about it." He glanced at Fury before nodding towards the door. Fury looked at him, nodded, and left the room.

Once Fury was gone, Clint walked backwards, still holding Natasha around the waist, until he hit the wall. Then he slid down and sat on the floor with Natasha leaning on his chest. She had already calmed down a bit.

"Nat, I know that what Fury said struck a nerve, and this situation has a bit, too, I think. I know that Fury knows that she could die, and I'm sure she does as well. I'm also pretty sure that he does care. Maybe he cares about just a handful of us, but he does have feelings in there somewhere. You don't need to worry," Clint assured Natasha calmly, playing with her hair.

"I just feel really protective of her, Clint. And I don't want her to end up in the same situation as I did around her age," Natasha sighed, shutting her eyes.

"She won't, Nat. Not if we are there to protect her and watch her back. If she's a part of the team, she'll have everyone watching her and taking care of her," Clint said quietly, sliding her over to the side to look her in the eyes. He had always had a fascination with her beautiful, green eyes.

Natasha stayed quiet for a while, staring back into Clint's stormy, grey eyes. "Okay," she whispered after some time.

"It'll be okay," Clint told her, smiling at her as he stood up, helping her at the same time.

When Natasha was steadily standing, she wrapped her arms around Clint. "Thanks, Clint. You may be the only one I have, but you make everything more bearable," she murmured, kissing him on the cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the other room, ready to tell everyone her decision.

* * *

The Avengers, Baylee and Fury all looked up when the door opened, watching Natasha drag Clint across the room. Tony stifled a laugh at the situation. _Whipped_, he thought cheekily.

Natasha walked straight over to Baylee, still dragging a content Clint along with her. When they were standing in front of Baylee, Natasha released Clint's hand and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry. You're in," Natasha whispered in her ear, before releasing her.

"Woah!" Tony shouted, laughing. "The Black Widow knows how to hug people! I didn't know it was possible!" Bruce covered a laugh with a cough, along with Thor and Steve, which was quite surprising, to say the least.

Natasha secretly gave Clint a look as she walked over to the expensive couch to her left, picking up a cushion. She turned and hurled it across the room, the cushion smacking Tony right in the head. That just made him laugh even more.

Then the unthinkable happened. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Everyone looked at Thor like her just eaten an elephant (which may actually be possible for him, but anyway). He just picked up the pillow and threw it at Fury, hitting him square in the head. Even Natasha laughed then.

Suddenly, the room was filled with pandemonium. People were running to the couches to retrieve cushions or running for cover behind the couches, and cushions were flying everywhere. Lucky there was no one else in the room, because they would've thought that the Avengers had either gone mad or were on drugs or alcohol or something.

The pillow fight went for about twenty minutes, and Fury had escaped after about five minutes of being smacked with pillows too many times to count. Natasha, Clint and Baylee had formed an alliance, and Bruce, Thor, Steve and Tony had their own team, too. Natasha was situated behind a couch, peeking over the top and throwing pillows the Clint and Baylee had rounded up. They seemed to have a rhythm going, but the other team had another plan. They were all running around like madmen, retrieving cushions and throwing them recklessly at the spy team.

The game ended when the spies had gotten hold of all of the pillows in the room, including the large ones that you sit on. They had made a large pile out of pillows in the middle of the room, and Clint, Natasha and Baylee were standing around it protectively, daring the others to try to make it through the barrier.

"Surrender!" the spies cried, grinning. "We won!"

Everyone burst out laughing. They were all rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs, when Fury walked back into the room. He waited for them to get up, glaring at them.

"You wanna guess what your next mission is, team?" he asked skeptically, looking around at the team as if daring them to speak.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" Baylee cried, jumping up and down with her hand in the air. Apparently she didn't get the message that Fury had glared into them. Everyone turned to look at her in disbelief.

"Do we have to go to Morocco and fight some bad guys like in The Bourne Ultimatum?" she asked excitedly. Most of the people around her were starting to question her sanity.

"I love those movies!" Tony exclaimed. Everyone had given up on trying to figure out if sanity even existed in his world, not that he actually had a world though. "Did you know that there's another one coming out this year?" He practically bounced over to Baylee.

"Yeah, The Bourne Legacy. But it doesn't have Matt Damon in it. It looks so cool though!" Baylee said, jumping with excitement.

"I know! Especially the bit in the trailer where Aaron Cross crosses the packed highway on a motorbike! That would be so much fun!" The rest of the group and Fury were looking at the two strange, all thinking something along the lines of 'insane' and 'high on something'.

"Avengers! Your next mission is to clean this room up completely before anyone else enters. You have ten minutes until the next recruit tour comes through, so I suggest you start now!" Fury shouted, silencing Tony and Baylee. With one last look at the messed-up team, he left the room.

"Who's up for round two?" Baylee asked the team. Either she was full of energy or she'd had too much sugar before coming here. Everyone shook their heads and started packing up the room. _Ice Age_, she thought to herself.

About five minutes later, they had cleaned up the room, and it was now around 1am. Even though most of Arizona was currently asleep, and the Avengers, apart from Baylee, were slightly tired, Tony still suggested that they go out and try to find a shawarma restaurant. No one apart from Baylee wanted to go at first, but after Tony teasingly asked if they were too tired to go, they immediately said yes. Baylee wanted to go because it would mean more bonding time, and also, in Australia it was 6pm and she was hungry.


	4. Moving In!

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm going to try to update every few days or so, and at least once every weekend. Also, check out my other story, Heaven Spelt Backwards, which is about Clint's troublesome younger sister and the problems she ends up with.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the Avengers Mansion :(

* * *

**Chapter 4: Moving In!**

Many heads turned as the Avengers walked through the SHIELD base. Apparently this place never slept. Tony was leading the way to the quinjet to take them back to the Avengers Mansion to get a few things, drop Baylee's bags off and maybe pick up Pepper before they went out for shawarma.

Baylee couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy and excited about being an Avenger. She was happily chatting away with Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint and occasionally Natasha (Steve was flying the quinjet to the mansion). The Black Widow had seemed to have completely warmed up to Baylee now, and Baylee was sure that everyone else liked her, too.

It was a strange feeling to Baylee of be liked by others. You see, even though she was an A+ student in school, she only had two friends through her whole school journey, and she was bullied in primary school, which was why she alienated herself from others and spied on people. This was really the first time she had ever opened up to anyone in a long time, and it felt good to be able to talk to others about things.

Tony pulled her back into reality by asking Baylee a question about science, which most of the others did't understand. She smiled and resumed the conversation.

Once Steve had landed the quinjet on the roof of the mansion, everyone undid their seat belts and quietly entered the building. Baylee gasped when the lights came on.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" she confessed quietly, eyes wide as she looked around the huge main room.

"Thanks," a female voice called, and into the room walked Pepper, wearing jeans and a light blue blouse. When she earned a few confused looks from the others, she shrugged.

"Tony texted me." She smiled at them as she turned to Baylee. "Hey, I'm Pepper. Follow me, I'll show you to your room." Baylee nodded, smiling back at Pepper. She seemed really nice so far. Perhaps she was good at making friends after all, but they just had to be the right people.

Pepper led Baylee into the elevator that they had entered through, stopping down two levels. The elevator dinged and Pepper walked out, Baylee following behind her.

"This level has Natasha's room, Clint's room, a lounge, a huge bathroom and three spare bedrooms, and one of them is yours." Pepper turned to smile at Baylee before leading her down a hallway to the left of the lounge. "When Tony texted me, he asked me to fix up a room for you. I'm sorry, I didn't have much time." They walked to the end of the hall and stopped outside the last door. Baylee was partly excited an partly scared, and she didn't know why.

Pepper smiled warmly at Baylee before she opened the door. Baylee's eyes widened in disbelief as she walked over to the bed and dumped her bag. The room was absolutely beautiful. The walls were sheet white on the top half and light yellow on the bottom half. Gorgeous, tan floorboards were the floor of the room, and a pink and white zigzagged rug sat under the expensive bed, which had a cushioned, white headboard. The duvet was white with yellow patterning, and there were yellow and blue striped pillows sitting on the bed with the large, white, pink-outlined pillow. Next to the magnificent bed was a small, white bedside table with a dark pink lamp sitting on top.

Baylee noticed that there were no decorations on the walls, but that meant she could have some of her old stuff sent over to make her room more like home. She turned to Pepper with a huge grin on her face, letting the 'staying strong' facade go. "This is beautiful! Gosh, I love it! Thank you!" Baylee squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around Pepper in a big hug.

Pepper was a bit unsure about it at first, but after a second, she hugged her back. "That's okay, sweetie. I'm glad you like it," she said after she let go. "You can bring some other stuff in here to decorate it more, and I can help you if you like." Pepper thought that Baylee was a sweet girl, but was curious as to what her story was. She just hoped the her life hadn't been too bad so far. She would have to ask Tony later.

Baylee nodded excitedly. "I might be able to have some of my old stuff shipped over here. I had a few things that would go nicely in here, but I'll need your help with everything else."

"Okay, we can figure that out in the next few days, but right now there is shawarma waiting to be eaten at 1:30 in the morning," Pepper said, faking enthusiasm at the end.

Baylee jumped at the sound of another voice in the room. "Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that there has been a change of plans and that the Avengers are no longer going out for shawarma as he has found the phone number for the restaurant, and the food will be dropped off at the end of the highway for Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers to collect," the English voice informed Pepper, who was looking at Baylee.

"That's JARVIS, Tony's AI that runs this place. You get used to him after a while," she smiled slightly at the young girl. "Also, can I just ask what your full name is?"

"Baylee Quinn Garcia," she smiled up at Pepper sweetly.

"That's a nice name," Pepper replied. "My full name is Virginia Faith Potts, but only my family calls me Virginia. Everyone else calls me Pepper." It was quiet for a few minutes as Baylee unpacked her bag and put her clothes into the drawers of the large, white dresser and took her iPod out of her bag, checking it before tucking it away in her pocket.

"Would you like me to show you around this place before the boys get back?" Pepper asked quietly. Baylee looked back up at her after sitting on the extra comfy bed.

"Sure."

Pepper smiled. "Follow me." She led Baylee out of the room and back down the hall. As she walked passed each door, she named the person that lived there. "Natasha." She pointed to the door on her left. "Clint." Then she pointed to the door on her right.

Baylee followed Pepper to the end of the hallway where there was another door. "This is the bathroom for you to share with Clint and Natasha." Pepper opened the door and walked in. Baylee followed close behind.

The whole bathroom was white with various lavender decorations that Pepper had put in, no doubt. There was a humongous shower in the far right corner with glass walls. In the opposite corner, which was sectioned off, were two expensive toilets. Along the right wall was a white counter with two sinks, as well as a glass bowl of plastic lavender flowers floating on water at each end of the counter. On the left of the room was a lavender curtain hiding the biggest spa bath that Baylee had set eyes on. All in all, the room looked like one that you only saw in magazines and movies.

"You're really good at decorating, Pepper," Baylee complimented, marvelling at the stunning room.

"Thank you, Baylee," Pepper returned, smiling at the Australian girl.

After a minute, Pepper walked out of the room, Baylee still tagging along. They walked into the lounge room. "Down that hallway," Pepper pointed to the hallway across the room from them, "is where the other spare rooms are. And this is the lounge."

Baylee hadn't noticed the large tv sitting on a cabin when she walked in before. The tv looked too big to be real, and it was definitely much bigger than her 60" screen in Australia.

In front of the cabinet that it was sitting on were two large couches with fluffy, grey cushion covers, which were sitting on a large black and white patterned rug the looked really soft. There was a glass table on the floor between the tv cabinet and the couches, and sitting on the table were some magazines, the tv remote and an empty coffee cup. Pepper noticed the coffee cup was out of place and quickly snatched it up from the table.

"Sorry, damn Clint always leaves his coffee mugs on the table or the bench or somewhere untidy. Once I sound on on the balcony roof. I don't even know how he got up there in the first place!" Pepper told Baylee, who laughed.

"Tony does it, too. There have been too many times to count where I've had to print out two copies of paperwork for him to sign because he gets coffee mug rings all over them! Gosh, sometimes I feel like I'm his mother!" Pepper continued, making Baylee giggle more.

A minute after Pepper's coffee mug rant, she shook her head. "Come on, let's show you the rest of this place," she said as she led Baylee to the elevator.

* * *

**Sorry, I think there were a few bits in this chapter that were quite repetitive, but I couldn't figure out how to change them and make them still sound right. There'll definitely be a new chapter up in the next couple of days! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. SingStar: Stark Style!

**A/N: Hi all! New chapter up! try and say the title out loud - sounds like a Dr. Seuss tongue twister! Also, I hope that none of you have been affected by Superstorm Sandy, but if you have been, I hope you're okay! Also, if you ever find a spelling or grammar mistake, please tell me and I'll fix it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, SingStar, One Direction, AC/DC, The Voice Australia, or any of the songs in this chapter. I do own StarkStar, though :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: SingStar: Stark Style**

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, letting Pepper and Baylee exit to the main level. "This is where everyone is most of the time," Pepper told her. "This level has-" Tony cut her off, jumping up from one of the couches and walking over to them, counting the rooms on his fingers.

"The kitchen, dining room, cinema room, lounge room, the main gym and computer room. The next level down is the lab and operating theatre, the one after that is the battle training room, firing range and another gym, and the last level has the arsenal, control panel and power generator room. Welcome to the Avengers Mansion, Miss Baylee Quinn Garcia!" Tony finished in a posh, gameshow host voice. Baylee looked at him strange; she hadn't told him her full name.

He knew what she was thinking. "Sorry. I was just going to disable JARVIS and I heard you telling Pep your full name. The security camera is disabled in your room now, for your privacy." He took a bow, as if he were speaking to royalty.

Pepper slapped his chest playfully she he stood back up. "You're just scared that she will do what Natasha did and threaten to destroy JARVIS and your suits."

"I won't take that risk again," Tony declared, glaring daggers at the floor. Pepper smiled and shook her head, humoured by his antics.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened, revealing Bruce and Steve struggling with around ten bags of takeaway. Pepper and Baylee quickly walked over to them and took some of the bags from them, heading over and placing them down on the large, expensive oak table. They then sat down and began pulling food out and spreading it around the table. Tony went to get a jug of water and eight glasses for everyone after asking JARVIS to inform Clint, Natasha and Thor that dinner was here.

Steve took four wraps and a big box of fries out of the bags, setting it down on the table in front of him. Bruce took out three wraps and the same box of fries Pepper gave Baylee one wrap and a smaller box of fries and then took out the same for herself. When Tony set the glasses and jug on the table and sat down, Pepper passed him three wraps and a big box of fries.

A minute after Tony sat down, Thor walked through the doorway to the left of the room and sat down at the table, making Baylee stare at him in shock when he pulled out seven wraps and the biggest box of fries she had ever seen. She had to admit, though, that this food did taste pretty good, and she would definitely have it again sometime in the future.

When Natasha and Clint finally walked through the door to the right of the room, everyone stopped eating and looked over at them. Baylee stopped eating and followed their gaze, and what a sight it was. Despite the extremely late hour of the night, they had obviously just done a big workout. Clint and Natasha were both covered in sweat, and Natasha was wearing leggings and a green sports bra, and Clint was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and no shirt. He was carrying Natasha over his shoulder, laughing as he walked. Natasha was halfheartedly struggling and kicking about, squealing and laughing, too.

Everyone else remained silent and staring as he took out a chair, flipped Natasha down onto it, and sat down next to her. He pulled out four wraps and the last box of fries, which was the same size as the box that Thor was now eating from again. He set the huge box down on the table between him and Natasha and passed her one of the wraps. They both started eating, either not noticing everyone staring at them or just ignoring them.

After a minute, everyone else resumed eating, and Tony spoke up. "Did the big, bad hawk beat the tiny spider again?" he asked in a childish voice. Pepper hit his hand, but her only grinned more.

Natasha glared at him as Clint answered. "No. Tasha didn't want to eat, so I carried her in here like I told her I would if she refused." Clint grinned at Natasha, who hit his shoulder and took some of the fries from the box between them.

"Hey! Don't steal my fries, Tash!" he protested, taking the fries back from her and stuffing them in his mouth. So Natasha then stole on of his wraps and started eating it, having already finished hers. "Nat!" he whined, and she gave it back to him with a few bites taken out of it. He shrugged and started eating it.

Natasha took some more fries before getting up and leaving the table. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of alcohol from the fridge, bringing it back to the table. She didn't reach for a glass when she sat down, she just opened the new bottle and started drinking. Baylee's eyes widened, and Natasha noticed her concern.

"It's okay, Baylee. Don't worry, although I'm not a drunk, I can outdrink anyone in this room," Natasha said to her, grinning cheekily at the rest of the team. "Even Thor. And I can't physically get drunk, anyway."

"Not me!" Steve insisted, then blushed. "I can't get drunk either," he added quietly.

"Oh, okay," Baylee sighed in relief. About thirty seconds ago, she had thought that Natasha was an alcoholic or something, and she really didn't want to deal with a drunk person right now, especially an Avenger and SHIELD agent.

Baylee looked up from the table and saw Natasha and Clint smirking at everyone else's faces; they were all looking at her confusedly.

"What?" Baylee asked curiously.

"Um, sorry, what did you say?" Steve asked her.

Baylee frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She said 'oh, okay', and then she muttered something about 'not wanting to deal with a drunk Avenger and SHIELD agent,'" Natasha informed the group. They all nodded in understanding.

Baylee just looked at everyone, getting more confused by the second. Natasha smiled slightly at her.

"You were muttering in Spanish, Baylee. These freak shows don't know Spanish, and Pepper's not a freak show, and she does know Spanish, so the four of us can annoy the crap out of the guys," Clint grinned cheekily at her. Baylee giggled and continued to eat her dinner.

Half an hour later, everyone had finished their dinner, even Thor, and they had migrated to the cinema room. Natasha had stolen the tv remote off of Tony and was flicking through the channels

"Hey! Better idea. How about we play my version of SingStar? Any song you want," Tony said, trying to bribe everyone, especially Natasha, who was slightly snuggled into Clint's side, but only so slightly that Baylee was the only one that actually noticed.

After she flicked through a few more channels, Natasha sighed, signalling that she had given up on looking for a good show. "Fine. But don't expect me to play." Clint whispered something in her ear that made her glare at him. Baylee giggled silently from her spot across the room. There had to be something going on between them, and she wondered if the others had noticed this or if they were really that ignorant of their surroundings.

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed from his seat next to Pepper on the large couch. "JARVIS, display StarkStar on the screen for us," he asked the AI, who obliged silently.

"StarkStar doesn't need microphones. It records your voice from where you sit, and it's all voice activated, so no remotes necessary. All you need to do is sing the words to the song," Tony explained before setting up a game. "Okay, who wants to choose as song?"

"Ooh, can I?" Baylee asked eagerly.

"Yep, sure," Tony nodded.

"You have to singe with me though, Tony," Baylee pressed.

"Whatever."

"Okay. 'Up All Night' by One Direction." Tony groaned.

"Tell me you didn't just say that!"

"Nope! Coz I did!" Pepper, Clint, Bruce and Natasha all tried to cover their laughter.

"Fine. But I choose the next song!" Tony shouted.

The lyrics popped up on the screen.

_It feels like we've been living in fast-forward_

_Another moment passing by_

_The party's ending but it's now or never_

_Nobody's going home tonight_

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_People going all the way, yeah all the way_

_I'm still wide awake_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And jump around until we see the sun_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_

_Hold onto that feeling_

_And don't let it go_

_Coz we got the floor now_

_Get outta control_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And do it all with you_

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night_

_Don't even care about the table breaking_

_We only wanna have a laugh_

_I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing_

_I hope she'll wanna kiss me back_

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's in replay_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_People going all the way, yeah all the way_

_I'm still wide awake_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And jump around until we see the sun_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_

_Hold onto that feeling_

_And don't let it go_

_Coz we got the floor now_

_Get outta control_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And do it all with you_

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night_

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And jump around until we see the sun_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_

_Hold onto that feeling_

_And don't let it go_

_Coz we got the floor now_

_Get outta control_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And do it all with you_

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night hey_

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night_

"Oh my gosh, hooray! It's over!" Tony exclaimed.

"The scores," Baylee said, waving her hand as if she used magic for them to pop up on the screen. "Woah, Tony, you did well!" she congratulated him. "But I did better," she added cheekily.

"Alright, miniature person! It's on! The next song is 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC," Tony shouted, thinking Baylee wouldn't like or even know the song. How wrong he was.

"Do you have an electric guitar?" Baylee asked Tony, interrupting his hilarious victory dance. He stopped, paused the loading game and turned to her, confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I borrow it? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Okay," he reluctantly answered, walking to a cupboard behind the couches and taking out and electric guitar and an amp. He set it all up and passed it to her, still confused.

"Okay, we can play now." Tony gave her one last look before resuming the game.

When the music started playing, Baylee played the exact same tune on the guitar in sync with the speakers. Everyone gaped at her as she rocked on. The the lyrics started.

_Living easy, living free_

_Season ticket on a oneway ride_

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

_Taking everything in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing I'd rather do_

_Going down, party time_

_My friends are gonna be there too, yeah_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me round_

_Hey satan, played my dues_

_Playing in a rocking band_

_Hey momma, look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promised land_

_OWWW_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_Ohhhh_

_Don't stop me_

_Yeah, yeah, owwww_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to...HELL_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_Momma, highway to highway to hell_

_And I'm going down, all the way down_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

At the end of the song, everyone burst into a round of applause, even Tony.

"That was very good!" Pepper complimented her.

"Thanks, Pepper," Baylee smiled.

"Never would've guessed that you knew that song, Baylee," Tony said, not being a sore loser for once. The Avengers had changed him, and so ha Pepper.

"Yeah, well you should see my iPod. Most people think that I have a mental disorder when they see my playlist," Baylee snickered. Tony tried to hide the glint in his is eye; he would have to check that out later.

"Well, are there any Aussie songs you wanna sing?" Tony asked.

Baylee nodded. "Yeah, there's one called 'Shooting Star' by Rachael Leachar. Her name is so cool. If you write her whole name backwards, it'll still be the same." She watched everyone's faces as they tried to work it out.

"Ha! It is, too!" Tony exclaimed when he figured it out. Everyone else gave up then.

"I reckon Pepper or Natasha should sing this song," Baylee offered. Natasha glared at her, so she looked to Pepper.

"Alright it shouldn't be too bad, right?" Pepper asked.

"No, it's not a long song, really."

"Okay, well here goes."

_I know, that the stars watch over me_

_Oh I hope, that they will hear my plea_

_Then I see a spark of light, my destiny_

_I see a diamond stud, a flame, a reason to believe_

_You are my shooting star_

_And I'll catch you wherever you fall_

_You give me love and light_

_Through the shadows of the night_

_I know you have a plan_

_And I'll do the best I can_

_I know I'll find my way some day_

_I listen to your words, your melody_

_The more I grow_

_The more my song becomes clear_

_Now the world gets dimmer_

_Like your shine is brighter than the sun_

_There's nothing I have to fear_

_You are my shooting star_

_And I'll catch you wherever you fall_

_You give me love and light_

_Through the shadows of the night_

_I know you have a plan_

_And I'll do the best I can_

_I know I'll find my way some day_

_Some day_

"That was beautiful," Natasha stage-whispered.

"The girl who wrote that is legally blind, and she was on the Aussie version of The Voice at the start of the year. She's gorgeous. I cried when she sang that song," Baylee smiled.

"Well, anyone else want a go?" Tony asked. When he received no answer, he shrugged.

"JARVIS, can you please turn it off now?" Tony called to the AI. Natasha gasped.

"Did anyone else hear that? Tony Stark said 'please'!" she feigned shock and pretended to pass out in Clint's lap. Clint snorted and played along.

"C'mon, Tasha, wake up! Stark! Warn us next time before you go and use your manners or you'll make Tasha pass out again from the huge shock," Clint said seriously, the only one in the room, apart from Natasha, keeping a straight face.

There was a silence that lasted all of three seconds before Clint started laughing and tickling Natasha. She squealed and rolled off his lap, off the couch and onto the floor, scrambling out of the room in a flash.

Tony decided to put on an episode of The Big Bang Theory, and the rest of the Avengers sat in the room infatuated by the show. Halfway through the episode, Natasha sauntered back into the room with her half-full vodka bottle in her hand. She walked over and sat in Clint's lap and happily drank away as if she were a baby drinking from a bottle as CLint absentmindedly stroked her hair. Baylee was certain that she wasn't the only one that noticed this, but no one commented. She smiled at the cute situate before turning back to the tv.

* * *

**Well, this definitely took a while to write. This is probably my favourite chapter so far, but more is on the way! You can look up any of the songs in the chapter on YouTube. Rachael Leahcar really is from The Voice Australia and she actually is legally blind, but she has a fabulous voice. I really did cry when she sang that song, so I thought that I'd add it in my story. Positive feedback makes me happy and I write more when I'm happy!**


	6. Revenge for the Stolen iPod!

**A/N: Hey all! Has anyone heard the new One Direction song, ****_Little Things_****? If you haven't, now you know what to look up on YouTube after this chapter! It's such a beautiful song! It saved one girl from committing suicide just because she listened to it! ****_One Direction has saved lives._**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, One Direction, or any other band/singer mentioned.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revenge for the Stolen iPod!**

Baylee woke up early the next morning in her new bedroom. For a while she just laid there, thinking about nothing in particular. She could hear the quiet noise of water, signalling that either Clint or Natasha was in the shower in the huge bathroom. There was also the faintest sound of talking in the background; the tv must've been turned on by one of them.

When Baylee found the will to get out of bed, she padded quietly down to the lounge, where she found Clint watching the news and drinking his coffee.

"Morning," he greeted her.

"Morning, Clint," Baylee repled.

"There's some breakfast cereal in that cupboard if you're hungry. Nat snuck it up here the other day and Pepper thought it just ran out. There's a carton of milk in the mini fridge hidden in the cupboard next to that one. There's also coffee if you want coffee, just make sure there's enough for Nat, coz if there's not, she'll eat you. Or something along the lines of that," Clint informed Baylee, grinning at the end.

"Okay, thanks, and I don't drink coffee, so I guess I'm in the clear," she grinned back.

"Mhm," Clint agreed as he took a sip of his coffee. Baylee walked over to the cupboards that Clint had pointed to and easily found the milk and some cereal. She scanned her brain, trying to remember if Clint had told her where the bowls and spoons were.

"Next one over," he answered before her brain had fully formed the question.

Natasha appeared in the doorway then. "Morning, Baylee," she said as she walked over to sit by Clint.

"Morning, Natasha," Baylee called from the cupboard, grabbing another bowl and spoon for Natasha. She balanced everything in her hands as she walked over to the coffee table, dumping it all down and pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl. Baylee passed the extra bowl to Natasha and dug in as she watched the uninteresting news.

"Thanks," Natasha muttered. Baylee nodded, turning back to the tv, just as One Direction popped up on the screen. She squeaked and nearly knocked her bowl of breakfast on the floor. The uninteresting morning news just got much more exciting.

Clint and Natasha exchanged a look before looking back at Baylee, who was almost drooling at the tv. They both stifled laughs, and she didn't even hear them, she was completely lost in the tv.

When the show finished, about five minutes later, Baylee whined. Then she got an idea. She scarfed down the remains of her breakfast and ran off towards her bedroom. Natasha looked at Clint and let out a laugh. Clint took her breakfast bowl from her and put it on the table, then he tickled her. She jumped from the couch like she had last night squealing, and this time, Clint ran after her.

He chased her around the couch and down the hall, and she eventually made it into the elevator. Clint just made it, nearly getting squashed in the closing doors. He caught her and picked her up in the elevator, and she squealed and kicked around as he carried her into the kitchen, where Pepper was getting breakfast for Tony, Bruce, Thor and Steve, who were all seated at the table, talking about random things.

Clint carried her over to the table and dropped her in one of the chairs, them sat on her. The rest of the group started laughing. Then Natasha stomped on his foot, and he jumped back up and scrambled onto the next chair over, rubbing his foot once seated. Everyone laughed louder.

The elevator dinged them, the doors opening, and out stomped Baylee, looking furious. Pepper quickly walked over to her, concerned that their new resident was upset after less than twenty-four hours of being there. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Tony stole my iPod!" Baylee fumed, glaring at the billionaire, who smirked back, taking the iPod from his pocket and waving it in the air. Baylee stormed past Pepper and across the room to stand behind Tony's chair. He took it back and unlocked it, somehow knowing the passcode.

"You're right, you do have the strangest selection of music on here: AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, Nirvana, Alice Cooper, Bon Jovi, I mean they're alright. But really? Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, One Direction, Taylor Swift, Paramore, Muse, Bob the Builder, The Wiggles, Justin Bieber?" Tony asked, looking at her in disbelief. "Really?" Baylee didn't say anything, but snatched her iPod back from him. "And who are all those others I don't know?" he added.

"They're from the Australian version of The Voice," Baylee muttered. "How dare you steal my iPod, Tony!" she yelled. "You can't just waltz into my room in the middle of the night and take it and hack into it! I will have revenge!"

"And just what might you do?! Tony asked playfully, turning around to face her. Everyone else was stifling laughter and watching the show.

"I'm not gonna tell you! Coz you'll just try to prevent it!" Baylee shouted, storming back to the elevator and leaving the room.

"I'm gonna go make sure she's okay," Pepper said after she set everyone's breakfast on the table; she had already eaten.

* * *

"Baylee? It's Pepper. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in, Pepper," Baylee replied, not looking up from the plan she was drawing when Pepper walked into her room.

"What's this?" Pepper asked, looking over Baylee's shoulder at the detailed plan.

"It's how I plan to get back at Tony for stealing my iPod. No one touches my iPod but me," she said seriously, looking over her shoulder at Pepper.

"Can I ask what your plan is?" Baylee nodded and moved closer to whisper in her ear.

"Hack into JARVIS when Tony's not here and change his ringtone to 'Barbie Girl', then call him when he's in public." Pepper laughed. "I know it's not much, but I don't want to get on anyone's bad side just yet."

"Is there any way I can help?"

Baylee thought for a second. "Is there some way that you can get him out of the house?"

"I could make him go to a meeting at work for once. That would be pretty funny."

"Yep, we'll do that. Now I just have to hack into the security camera in the conference room where the meeting will be held. I'll need someone else to help with that. Anyone you would recommend?" Baylee asked Pepper.

"Natasha hacked into Hammer Industries' mainframe about a couple of years ago, and I'm sure Clint would have some computer skills as well with the job he has," she replied, shrugging.

A quiet 'ding' signalled that Clint and Natasha were back from second breakfast. "Speaking of the devils," Baylee told Pepper before walking out of her room, Pepper following.

"Hey guys, would you like to help me out with something?" Baylee asked them sweetly.

They exchanged a look. "What do we have to do?" Clint asked.

Baylee walked over to them and whispered in their ears so Tony wouldn't hear or see what she was saying in the security cameras. "Hack some computers."

Natasha's eyes widened and she smirked. "I like your plan. We're in."

"Yay! Thanks guys!" Baylee exclaimed excitedly. She turned to Pepper. "Time to start putting the plan into action, Pepper."

Pepper nodded. "Okay, I'll see what I can do," she said, pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialling a number.

Baylee turned back to Clint and Natasha and started talking in Russian. "Once Tony's gone, meet me down in the control room. Who's better with computers out of the two of you?" Baylee switched to Russian instead of whispering, knowing Tony was probably watching.

"Natasha," Clint answered instinctively in Russian. Natasha nodded.

"Okay, can you hack into the Stark Industries security cameras so we can watch this go down?" Baylee grinned, rubbing her hands together like the evil genius that she was. Natasha smiled and nodded.

"Great! Clint, I need you to search through Tony's music for 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua. No doubt he has it somewhere. Once you find it, I'll have hacked into Tony's phone by then, so I'll tell you where to copy it across tom then I'll make it his ringtone." Clint smirked and nodded excitedly.

"Last, but definitely not least, we all call Tony on my phone and watch the video on the camera that Natasha found. Gosh, it's gonna be hilarious!" Baylee squealed.

Pepper pressed the 'end' button on her phone and turned back to the others. "All set. The meeting's at ten, so you have just over an hour to do what you want."

"Thanks so much, Pepper. I owe you one!" Baylee said, running over to Pepper and hugging her.

"That's okay, Baylee. I better go get ready for work now," Pepper told her once she let go.

"Okay. I'm gonna go have a shower and calm down a bit or Tony'll suspect something's up," Baylee told them before turning and skipping off down the hall. Pepper walked to the elevator and went off to get ready. Clint looked at Natasha.

"Wanna watch a movie, Nat? You can pick, my darling wife," he offered, switching to Hungarian at the end.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith," Natasha smiled.

Clint put a hand to his head as he remarked in chuckling Italian, "Oh, the irony!" Natasha laughed and hit him across the chest. Clint picked her up and carried her upside down over to the couch, dropping her on the end and sitting next to her. She put her feet in his lap and asked JARVIS to play Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

They knew that no one would be coming up to this level of the mansion anytime soon, and Baylee would be in the shower for a while, so they would have about half an hour to themselves without needing to hide. Someone may have thrown a knife before the movie started and it may have been aimed at the camera, which now had a suspicious-looking object sticking out of it.

Throughout the first half hour of the movie, Clint was tickling and massaging Natasha's feet. When Baylee walked through the doorway drying he hair with a towel, they were still seated like this. Natasha glanced at Clint, who asked JARVIS to pause the movie.

Baylee was still standing in the hallway, towel in hand staring at the pari suspiciously. "Is there something going on between you two?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Do you speak Hungarian?" Natasha asked in Portuguese. Baylee waved her hand, gesturing half-half.

Natasha gestured between her and Clint. "We're married." Baylee's eye widened in shock, although she did half expect something like that.

"How long?"

"Three years," Clint replied, smiling sweetly at his wife.

Natasha kept eye contact with Baylee. "No one knows but you and Pepper."

Baylee got the message. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Okay," Natasha sighed in English, turning back to the movie, which she asked JARVIS to resume.

"Ooh, can I watch, too?" Baylee asked, pulling a hairbrush from her hooded jumper pocket. She started brushing her had, waiting for an answer.

"Yep," Clint answered. Baylee walked over and sat down in the recliner next to the couch, still brushing her hair. She dried it once more with the towel, dumped in on the floor in front of the chair and began puling her hair into a plait on the side. When she was done, Pepper texted her to say that the meeting had started, and they stopped the movie to make their way down to the control room.

* * *

**You're up for a bucket-full of hilarious revenge next chapter! If there are any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix it. Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	7. Evil Fourteen-Year-Old Aussie!

**A/N: Hi all! So sorry that I took so long to update! Been busy with school work, and also gave myself a concussion yesterday when shutting the car boot! Lol!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Evil Fourteen-Year-Old Aussie!**

Baylee led Natasha and Clint out of the elevator and into the deserted room. Natasha walked over to one of the security-locked doors.

"It's this one," she told Baylee, typing in a code and unlocking the door.

"Yay!" Baylee cheered, clapping her hands as the three of them piled into the room. Baylee walked over to one of the computer screens and moved the mouse.

"That one is the server," Natasha spoke up, pointing to the computer that Baylee was fiddling with. "The one over here is the security control system. Let's do this, people!" she cheered, clapping. Baylee and Natasha started typing at top speed while Clint looked through the list of song that JARVIS had brought up onto the touchscreen tv on the back wall.

"I'm in," Baylee announced a minute later.

"Me, too," Natasha called from the other side of the room.

"Got it!" Clint said after a minute of quiet - minus the click of fingers on keyboards and the quiet beeping of computers.

"Okay, make a copy and send it to Tony's phone," Baylee commanded, not looking away from the computer or stopping her rapid typing. "I'm on his phone now."

"I'm in SI security, and I just have to search for the right room," Natasha said to Baylee, who thought for a second that she was like the commander of this operation, but quickly brushed it aside.

"And... sent," Clint announced as he clicked the 'send' button on the screen.

A few seconds later, the song popped up on Baylee's computer. "Ta." She clicked on it and made it Tony's new ringtone.

"Done," Baylee called when the new settings were put into effect. She and Clint went to sit on the wheelie desk chairs behind Natasha, who had just found the camera for the conference room where the meeting was being held right then.

Natasha and Clint turned to Baylee, who pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled the number that she had scribbled down on her hand upon hacking Tony's phone.

She put the phone on loudspeaker and they all turned to the camera view of the room. They saw everyone look around for a second before turning to Tony, who's eyes widened in shock as he realised that it was his phone that was ringing. He took it out of his pocket and was about to answer when he noticed that Pepper was turning red. She saw him looking at her and finally burst out laughing. Everyone else was looking at him in annoyance because he had interrupted yet another meeting. He walked out of the door and answered his phone.

"Barbie Girl? Really?" he growled angrily into the phone.

"Hi Tony!" Baylee, Clint and Natasha chorused, barely containing their laughter.

"I didn't expect you to get your revenge this soon, Baylee. And I had no idea that you would have any idea of how to hack int my phone, even with Spidey and Legolas' help. Thanks for getting me out of darn that meeting, though," Tony babbled, not so annoyed anymore.

"Yeah, whatever. It wasn't for your benefit, you can count on that. And you're right. I wasn't able to pull this off without outside help," Baylee told him smugly.

"Who?" he practically ordered. "Capsicle and Bohdi don't do computers, and Doc is always in the lab." Then it hit him. "Oh no, you didn't!" he yelled into the phone before storming back into the conference room, coming back into sight on the computer.

The three of them watched as he stomped into the room, where the meeting had pick back up without him, and walked over to Pepper, who burst into another round of laughter when he came to a halt behind her. Since Tony hadn't hung up the phone, they could still hear what was being said.

"Why, Pepper, why?! Why would you plot against me with an evil, fourteen-year-old Aussie and the Masters of Evil? Am I that bad a person?" Tony cried, being a drama queen in front of the whole board of directors. Baylee, Natasha and Clint all laughed at the scene. Pepper didn't say anything, she just patted him on the cheek and turned back to face the board, continuing the meeting.

Tony stood there for a minute in shock, staring at Pepper, before he unfroze and put the phone back to his ear. He could hear his teammates laughing on the other end.

"This isn't the end, but I'm not calling for a pranking war, so I won't get even for you getting even. I've learned my lesson," he sighed, feigning defeat. No one answered; they couldn't stop laughing.

"Now kids, be good until Daddy gets home," Tony told them once their laughter died down.

"Yes, Daddy!" they yelled sarcastically. Tony held the phone away from his ear and looked around the room at the board. He grinned at the weird looks they were sending his way.

"Wave to the camera, Tony!" Baylee cried into the phone, watching the computer screen. Tony looked up to the security camera in the corner of the room and glared at it.

"Stupid spies," he muttered as he hung up the phone. The three spies looked at each other and burst into another laughing fit.

"That was so much fun!" Clint choked, clutching his stomach.

"I know!" Baylee cried. The laughing fit eventually ended, with the three of them lying on the floor clutching their stomachs and struggling to breathe.

Natasha sat up first. "Thanks for letting us help with this, Baylee. It's also nice to have another girl around. Pepper and I are struggling to keep it even around here, as well as tidy," she finished, glaring at Clint.

"What?" he defended. "I don't make all of the mess myself, and I do occasionally clean up after myself." Clint pulled Natasha's hair, and in return, she turned around and slapped him, leaving a handprint on his face. He must have been used to it by now, because he didn't even flinch.

"Well, I'm hungry," Baylee said after a minute of witnessing the most intense staring contest ever. She got up off the floor and, with one last glance at the crazy married couple, left the room.

Clint looked at Natasha, smirking and playing with her red locks. "Now we've got some alone time, hey Tash?"

She rolled her eyes. "Na, I'm hungry, too. But I'm sure we'll have much more alone time later." Natasha turned and pushed him to the ground and leaned her elbows on his chest.

Clint pouted at her words, making puppy dog eyes up at her. Natasha giggled and pressed her lips to his before standing and helping him up.

Natasha suddenly got an idea, not really wanting to walk over to the elevator. "Piggy back?" she asked hopefully, her face showing emotion for once, because she only reserved that for her sneaky partner and when she wanted something from someone.

Clint smiled. "Anything for you, my dear." He turned around and Natasha jumped onto his back, letting Clint carry her up to the kitchen.

* * *

**Well, that was a bit of revenge from the skilled spies of the team. Next chapter, which is hopefully going to be posted in the next two days, has something to do with 'conflict diamonds' or 'blood diamonds', because we've been learning about them at school and thought it might be interesting. Hope you're gonna enjoy it! Pls review!**


	8. Teamwork!

**A/N: Hi guys! I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! Everything's been so hectic lately, but all of my work is finished and I don't have any homework this weekend! Might even post two chapters today but no promises!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Teamwork!**

Many SHIELD agents turned to stare as the Avengers walked through the Arizona base, heading towards Fury's office. Baylee had been a part of Earth's Mightiest Heroes for just over two months now, and she had been able to fit in from the start. So far, she had gone on thirteen missions as part of the team, all of which were effortless, with no real work involved. But when Fury had called them in for another mission, he'd made it clear that this one would be quite difficult and dangerous.

Steve led the way down to the office, where Fury was waiting to brief them. They all walked in and sat down silently, waiting for the director to get straight to the point.

"Team, we have a situation in Richmond, Kentucky. We need you to step in and handle it." Fury looked each team member directly in the eyes before continuing.

"A group has taken nearly a third of the town hostage, and is still taking more people right now. We believe that the group may be looking for more people to work in mines. Your job is to find out what they're doing and put a stop to it, before it's too late." Fury passed out folders with information to the group.

"You'll be leaving at eighteen-hundred hours, and you'll be accompanied by Agents Hill and Wilson, who will meet you at the mansion five minutes prior to takeoff." They all nodded and stood from their seats, following Steve out the door.

"And one more thing, team," Fury called as they exited. The team stopped and looked back at the director. "Don't get killed," he smirked, but everyone could tell he was serious.

_Gosh_, Baylee thought, _this cannot be good, going into a fight blind. Fury hardly gave us any information!_ Hopefully the Avengers would be more skilled than whoever these people were.

* * *

"Approaching landing site now. Everyone ready?" Natasha asked on the quinjet when they were hovering over Richmond.

There was a chorus of 'yeps' and 'yeses' as the quinjet was lowered to the ground by Clint, who was piloting. Natasha was by his side, watching over the radars and copiloting. Baylee thought that they really did work well together, and they were a great couple that were meant for each other.

Out of the team, Baylee was closest to the two assassins, Tony and Pepper, who was classed as part of the team since she had so much to do with them and practically lived at the Avengers Mansion. Of course, Baylee was really good friends with all of them, but she was just a tiny bit closer to those four. Pepper was also like a mother to her.

The quinjet shook slightly as it touched the rooftop of a building, and Natasha pressed a button on the dashboard that opened the door, letting the chilly wind blow in. Baylee shivered slightly, the cold air whipping through her hair that hung loosely around her. She was wearing on of the new standard, bulletproof and fireproof SHIELD outfits, but unlike all of the others, it was a dark green, and she wore a black belt around her waist, which held various throwing knives, grappling hooks, ropes and other weapons. She also had two guns that were strapped to her thighs. Baylee hadn't started using a bow on missions yet, because she didn't have any money for a new one, since her old bow in Australia was ruined by some of the bullies at her school. Of course, she wouldn't tell anyone that, though.

Baylee was brought back to reality when the rest of the team started moving about, making sure they had everything so they could leave the quinjet. She unstrapped herself and stood to check her belt, making sure that everything was in place before she followed Steve and the rest of the team out onto the concrete rooftop of a tall building. Clint, Natasha, Baylee and Bruce walked to the edge of the roof and looked over to see how high up they were.

"Comms all working?" Steve asked quietly so everyone could hear through their earpieces. They all gave a thumbs up. "Okay, let's make a plan. Tony, where are they holding everyone?"

Tony scanned the area around them and pointed to an abandoned-looking hotel to our left. "All through that building. There are guards at every door, and every single room has about twenty people in it. There are 10,506 civilians all together, and 1,584 guards. There are twenty floors, and twenty-five rooms on each floor." Baylee knew she wasn't the only shocked one out of the group standing there.

"Okay, Hawkeye and Hill, each take one parallel corner of the building and inform us on anything you see. Mamba and Widow, start from the bottom and make your way up. Stark and Wilson, you two start from the top but don't let anyone out until someone tells you to. Banner, you stay on the ground and don't let any bad guys out of the building. Thor and I will start on the second level. Neutralise anyone that poses as a threat, but otherwise do not take out any of the civilians. And try to not get killed." Steve was in 'team leader' mode now.

Everyone nodded. Iron Man grabbed hold of Hawkeye's vest and flew off with him, dropping him off on the corner of a nearby building with a good view of the factory. Wilson walked over to Hill and put his arms out, revealing red and white metal wings. He jumped up and hovered six feet in the air.

"Captain, you can call me Falcon," he said as Hill grabbed onto his ankles and hung on tightly. Cap nodded and Falcon took off to take Hill over to the corner of another building so she could see two sides of the building like Clint now could.

Natasha and Baylee looked at each other, grinning. Then they ran over to the edge and jumped off the tall building. To a bystander, it would've looked like a suicide attempt, but the Avengers knew that their two female teammates wouldn't just fall to their own deaths like that.

Baylee grabbed a grappling hook from her belt and swung it up, hooking it onto the roof of the building she had jumped off, and Natasha shot a hook from her bracelet. She grabbed hold of the rope to stop herself from going down any further just as Baylee pulled the end her rope up like a rock climber, and they lowered themselves to the ground. Baylee grabbed a knife and cut the rope off of her belt and cut Natasha's too, to save her some time.

Natasha quickly thanked Baylee and they ran over to the building where a third of Richmond's population was being held hostage. It now dawned on Baylee that the town was deserted and there was no one in sight. The remaining people must have been hiding from the town's captors.

Natasha pulled a card out of her belt and swiped it a few times in the scanner on the wall until it went green and the door unlocked. She followed Baylee in and started taking down the herd of guards that were in the lobby.

Natasha was fighting four men at once, and Baylee had knocked out three of her opponents and was now hiding in the shadows of the dimly lit room. She saw a guard walk past with a gun and waited until he was facing away from her. Then she jumped onto his back and grabbed the gun out of his hands before shooting him with it, jumping off his back and running to the shadows as he started falling. From there, she kept shooting guards without them even noticing, until there were none left.

Natasha knew where she was the whole time and was thankful that the young girl had fantastic aim when she started shooting down the guards that were crowding her. Once the lobby was cleared, they ran for the emergency staircase, knowing that the guards would use the elevator instead. They silently snuck up to the second floor and looked through the small window in the door to see Cap and Thor taking down some of the guards in the hallway. Natasha was about to go to the next floor when she and Baylee heard a yell in their comms.

"Oh my god!" Steve gasped in horror, alerting everyone. The sound of gunshots echoed in everyone's comms. "Widow. Get in here now!" he ordered.

"Yup," Natasha said, quickly but quietly opening the door to the level and running to the room that Cap had disappeared into. They saw him standing in the doorway. Baylee gasped in horror when she looked into the room, and Natasha had to struggle to keep her emotions in check.

* * *

**A bit of action towards the end! There will be more action in the next chapter, which will hopefully be up in the next few days, maybe today! If not, then next weekend. Reviews are really appreciated!**


	9. Bomb Squad!

**A/N: Hi all! New chapter up like I promised on my other story! By the way, if you haven't read it yet, please do! It's called Heaven Spelt Backwards!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, the Hurt Locker or the Bomb Squad.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bomb Squad!**

The room was full of girls, from about nine to maybe twenty-five years kid. They all had their hands bound and their mouths had rags tied around them so they couldn't scream. They were all crying in terror. Their clothes were in tatters, and Baylee spotted a total of ten bomb-covered vests in the room.

"Guys," Baylee heard Natasha call over the comm line. "Kill all of the guards as quick as possible, then get your asses down to the second floor. There's enough bang in here to blow us all to Jesus, so I'm gonna need a little help."

"Iron Man, Falcon, and Thor all continue with the guards. Everyone else get into this room right now!" Cap commanded urgently, running over to one of the girls and beginning to disarm the bombs.

Natasha followed suite immediately, yelling over her shoulder at Baylee without looking away from the wires. "You ever disarmed a bomb, Baylee?"

"No!" she shouted back, panicked and terrified.

"Follow my instruction and don't you dare panic! Now is not the time, Baylee! We've gotta work together here or we're all gone." Baylee took a deep breath, nodded, and quickly went over to on of the younger girls, puling her knife out.

Natasha began calling out calm instructions. Thankfully they were just multiples of the exact bomb, or they would definitely be gone. After thirty seconds, Natasha had stopped on whole vest of bombs and was already on to the second girl. Steve wasn't too far behind, and Baylee had started getting the hang of it quick enough.

Clint and Maria arrived at the exact same time and started straight away, noticing that all of the clocks only had forty-two seconds left.

Baylee ran over to Cap and helped him disarm the bombs on the last girl, trying to ignore the tears streaming down the girl's cheeks.

Twenty-eight seconds.

Baylee's hand slipped as she cut on of the wires and sliced into her other wrist, her eyes squeezed tight in silent pain.

Twenty-one seconds.

Baylee continued through the pain, and the only sound in the room was the incessant beeping of the bomb clocks.

Fifteen seconds.

Maria, Clint, Cap and Baylee all cut the last wires of the bombs, with only Natasha left to finish.

Ten seconds.

Natasha dropped her knife.

Eight seconds.

There was only one wire left.

Five seconds.

Clint sprinted over to her, his knife in hand.

Two seconds.

He lifted his knife to the wire.

One second.

The clock stopped.

Everyone was silent.

Seconds passed, although they felt like hours as everyone stared at the clock.

Clint wrapped his arms around Natasha, who tucked her head into his chest. Baylee could hear the murmured Russian being passed between the two, and turned to Cap to give them some privacy.

"We need to return these girls to their families," she announced quietly. Cap nodded, then reached out suddenly, which confused Baylee until she fell into his arms. It was then that she realised how lightheaded she felt.

Steve held her up on her feet. "I think you need some air," he said, concern colouring his voice. Baylee nodded and let him help her down to the ground level, where he led her out of the building an into the cold night. The street was dark, but people eventually filled it as they were let out of the building and back out into the world.

Steve pulled her out of the way and sat her down on the damp sidewalk to let her calm down. After the town had gone back to their houses, Baylee started to feel a bit better.

She looked around at the deserted streets and subconsciously scanned the tops of the surrounding buildings. Nothing. As she looked away, though, she saw a shadow running across the road, coming from the roof. Being a spy, she was naturally curious, and quickly glanced up at where the shadow had come from.

Natasha, who was standing in the doorway of the building, watching her and waiting for Clint, must have seen Baylee's reaction, because she had somehow appeared next to her out of thin air and was looking for what Baylee had seen to make her freeze.

Running on the roof of the building where the quinjet was sitting, was a man dressed in all black with something strapped to his chest. Baylee immediately thought it was another bomb, but Natasha wasn't so sure.

"Clint," she whispered through her comm. "Get your ass over here now." Natasha quickly helped Baylee stand but let the girl walk back into the building by herself.

Clint appeared next to them within thirty seconds. He didn't even need to ask, he knew Natasha that well. He just stuck his head out of the door and looked around until he noticed the figure on the roof, which had stopped running now and was looking down at the building but hadn't noticed them yet.

Clint pulled out his binoculars an handed them to Natasha so she could see. Baylee looked at Clint to see if he'd tell her what was going on, but he was grinning at his wife, so she stayed quiet.

Natasha gasped and looked from the binoculars to Clint. "He's back," she murmured in slight shock. Clint nodded.

Baylee thought that it was a bad guy that they'd tried to kill before, so when Clint walked out into the street, his bow clicked into place on his back and now in his hand, she thought he'd gone mad.

* * *

**Ooh! Another cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed the action! Because there won't be any more in this story. I will be writing a sequel though, and that will definitely have some more action, so keep reading! Also, if anyone finds any mistakes in this chapter, please tell me because I didn't have time to do a spellcheck today! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	10. R, E, I, L, L, Y!

**A/N: Hi all! We're already up to chapter 10! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favourited this story so far! It gives me more inspiration to update faster! And to ****I Know Love Hurts 2010****, a good guess, but no. Sorry! Loki's not back, but I should really write something that involves him in this series! Maybe in the sequel! Now I have more ideas floating around in my head!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Justin Bieber.

* * *

_Natasha gasped and looked from the binoculars to Clint. "He's back," she murmured in slight shock. Clint nodded._

_Baylee thought that it was a bad guy that they'd tried to kill before, so when Clint walked out into the street, his bow clicked into place on his back and not in his hand, she thought he'd gone mad._

**Chapter 10: R, E, I, L, L, Y!**

"It's been too long, don't you think?" he half-shouted to the man, who had spotted him by now.

"Yeah, it's been, what? Three years, is it? Gosh, time sure does fly when you're having fun, hey Clint?" the man replied in the same manner. Baylee rethought her assumption and figured that it was an old friend of his.

"Yeah, the last I heard, you won gold at the Olympics. Congrats by the way, you really beat those guys into the ground," Clint grinned

The man on the roof began to walk to the fire escape on the wall. "Only way to do it," he laughed. "Oh hey, Natasha still around?" Natasha took that as her cue to step out into the windy street, her long, wavy red hair resembling flames. She had grown it out after the Manhattan disaster, and it was now a few inch about her hips.

The man had landed on the ground, and before walking over to them, he checked whatever was strapped to his chest. It didn't look like a bomb that much anymore, unless it was a really abnormally-shaped one.

He walked up to them and stopped a few feet away. "Natasha. I see the marriage worked out okay then, hey?" he said, switching to Russian so that no one else would know what he was saying. Apparently he hadn't noticed that Baylee was there yet. Or so she thought.

"Good to see you, too, Jackson," Natasha replied, rolling her eyes. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the gorgeous young girl standing in the doorway of the large building, watching him silently.

"Who's this?" Jackson asked. Judging by her outfit and belt of weapons, he assumed she was part of Clint and Natasha's little group of ninja-spies.

Baylee walked out of the doorway and over to the three of them, standing beside Natasha, who was leaning against Clint as if she was making sure they were both still alive. "I'm Baylee."

From the doorway, Baylee hadn't noticed how young he actually was; he looked no older than 18, and was actually quite handsome. He had a thick black jacket and baggy grey pants on, but he still looked alright. He had emerald eyes and shaggy blonde hair.

"Jackson," he smiled at her, and she smiled back shyly. "Clint's cuz." Now all of the pieces fit together. Baylee nodded.

"Where've you been these last three years?" Clint asked him, drawing Jackson's attention away from Baylee. Jackson began talking to him again.

Natasha had been assessing Jackson since she spotted him on the roof and was trying to figure out what he had strapped to his chest. She casually leaned into Clint's chest and his arms wound around her protectively and reassuringly while she watched the teenager talk with his cousin, always keeping her eyes on the bundle.

When Jackson adjusted his stance slightly, Natasha caught a glimpse o what it was, and her eyes widened. She pulled out of Clint's embrace, stalked up to Jackson and pulled the bundle off of him gently, before walking back to her husband without so much as a word.

Clint glanced at Natasha before looking back at his cousin, speculating. "Where on earth did you get a baby?" he demanded, disbelieving, a little shocked and worried, yet still slightly humoured.

Baylee looked at the bundle in Natasha's hands and saw a baby, about six months old, wrapped in a thick blanket and fast asleep.

"Oh yeah, I was looking for some food about three days ago in a house that I thought was abandoned. Was on the roof, heard gunshots, watched some creepy guy leave, went in, and I found a dead man and woman on the floor. Then I heard crying, so I located it and found this baby with no one to look after it. I did some research, found out that she has no family left, and I decided to take her with me, not wanting to let such a young one die." Jackson looked a bit sad but at the same time happy that he'd saved someone who had a whole life ahead of them.

"What's her name?" Natasha asked him while rocked slightly as the baby started to wake.

"On her crib and bedroom door, it said Reilly, so I'm tipping that's it," Jackson replied. "Spelt R, E, I, L, L, Y. Cute name."

Reilly started making noises and she eventually opened her eyes, revealing that they were a sparkly, light blue. Natasha smiled slightly at the child.

"Do you know how old she is?" Baylee asked, looking up into Jackson's emerald eyes with her own chocolate ones.

"Uh, oh yeah," Jackson stuttered. "Her birthday is May eighteenth," he recovered.

"Then she's six months, one week and three days old," Baylee answered instantly. Jackson looked at her shocked, to which she replied with a cheeky grin. "I've already finished school and I'm fourteen."

Jackson looked at her, impressed. "Well I haven't been to school for a year and I'm sixteen, but I already know everything that I need to know," he grinned back.

Suddenly, a voice was yelling through Baylee's comm, and judging by the looks on their faces, Natasha and Clint heard it as well.

"Dun, dun dun, oh whoa whoa whoa, dun dun," Tony shouted. Baylee picked up the tune right away and started singing along.

"Oh whoa whoa whoa, dun dun, oh whoa whoa whoa, dun dun!" Then the song started playing from the roof of the building where the quinjet was sitting. Baylee sang at the top of her lungs and danced around in the dimly lit street.

_You know you love me, I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item, girl, quit playing_

_'We're just friends', what are you saying_

_Said 'there's another' and looked right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like baby, baby, baby oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby no_

_Like baby, baby, baby oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Baylee stopped suddenly when she heard someone else shouting the words into the dark, windy night. She froze for a second and slowly turned to see Natasha and Clint skipping in circles, arms linked, while singing the lyrics. Natasha agilely balanced the young child in her right arm and had her left arm linked with Clint's. They didn't even care enough to stop when they heard the younger girl halt her singing.

She stared at the couple and giggled before turning to lock eyes with Jackson, who was staring at her with an amused expression.

"What?" she asked, mostly amused but a little self conscious. He laughed at Baylee, the joyful sound echoing through the street.

Jackson was about to reply when the quinjet came into sight in the sky, lowering to the ground. The music had stopped playing now, and the four people on the ground had moved out of the way and were staring up at the jet as it touched down.

The door opened and out walked Iron Man with his faceplate up, a cheeky grin plastered on Tony's face. He held an object in his left hand, which he showed to the others.

"I think that cheered you up a bit, hey Baylee?" Tony smirked. Baylee stomped over to him and snatched her iPod off him as she had done on numerous occasions. Looking into the quinjet, she saw Cap pointing to the seats behind him, where she spotted several of her other belongings dumped everywhere.

"Why do you seem to be so fascinated with my belongings, Tony? Should I be concerned?" she asked instead of answering his question ash she walked back to stand next to Jackson. Tony poked his tongue out and suddenly noticed a stranger standing with his teammates.

"Who's the kid?" he asked, pointing a metal finger at the person in question.

Baylee decided to be the smarty-pants that she was. "Tony, we've been over this! I'm Baylee, I'm fourteen and I'm a badass. You've even dubbed me the Evil Aussie Spy, of crying out loud! Seriously, should I tell Pepper about this? I'm sure she'll know what psychiatrist to send you to," Baylee smirked. She heard Clint, Natasha, Jackson, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Hill and Wilson all snicker.

Tony could've chosen to ignore her like anyone else would and get on with it, but Tony Stark didn't back down when there was an opportunity to talk back.

"Pepper will send you to a psychiatrist! You're apparently having delusions about me stealing you stuff!" he yelled back childishly.

"No she won't!" Baylee shouted back.

"Yes she will!"

"No she won't!"

"Yes she will!"

"Yes she will!"

"NO SHE WON'T!" Tony screamed, then realised that he'd just agreed with her and sent her a mocking glare and pouted.

"Whatever. We all know that your insane anyway, so just get over it and grow up already!" she answered.

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk, Little Miss Shorty-Pants!"

Clint, having the eyes of a hawk, saw Baylee's eyes turn black. Everyone knew from previous experience that nobody called Baylee short and lived to tell the tale - it was he trigger word. Well, she didn't actually kill some of them, like Tony, for example, purely because she wasn't allowed to.

Tony noticed the dark glare on her face an flinched, backing away slowly as she advanced on him.

"Anthony Edward Stark! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, calls me short! NOBODY!" Baylee screamed, the high pitch sound echoing through the cold, deserted main street, before a devastating cry was uttered by the sleepy baby in Natasha's protective arms.

Clint didn't move to stop her, but Jackson hesitantly stepped forward, looking at Clint to see if he should. Clint nodded slightly, knowing that Stark may have pushed Baylee's buttons one too many times.

Jackson moved closer to Baylee's back when she growled at Tony, making him abruptly stop for a second before continuing to sneak up silently behind her. It was only when he was less than a foot away that Tony locked eyes with him. Baylee followed Tony's gaze and whipped around, flicking Jackson in the face with her long hair, an ended up almost nose to nose with him.

Everyone was frozen for what felt like forever to both Baylee and Jackson, who stared into each other's eyes emerald orbs locked with chocolate ones. Baylee was overwhelmed with the sudden desire to kiss him, but held back because she had just met him and everyone else was watching.

Jackson was shocked to say the least; he didn't know what in the world to do. He sorted carefully through his decisions and thought about the possibilities of what could happen. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know why and thought it would be wrong since he'd only just met her. He could already tell that her team was very protective of her when he was watching them before. Jackson knew, though, that from the moment he first saw her that he felt a connection to her, like love at first sight, if that's not too cheesy.

The moment was suddenly over when a grunt from Tony shook everyone from their silent thoughts as his phone started ringing.

He took his phone out and grimaced at the picture before he answered hesitantly. "Hi Pepper."

Some of the people standing in the otherwise empty street cleared their throats and started moving again, but Jackson and Baylee stayed frozen for another minute.

"Guys, we're leaving," Natasha called out from the quinjet once everyone else was onboard.

Baylee finally lowered her gaze to her feet as she shuffled them. "Oh, um... We should get going," she stuttered, lifting her eyes back to his for a second. Jackson smiled and nodded, then followed her onto the quintet to go home. Or to her home, at least. Jackson no longer had a home.

* * *

**Not exactly my favourite chapter, but oh well. Also, I based Jackson off of Alexander Ludwig aka Cato from the Hunger Games. Next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow! Reviews are chocolate; they make me happy!**


	11. Their Secret To Tell!

**A/N: Hi all! Haven't updated for a few days; been quite busy. Sorry for the delay, but here is the 11th chapter! If you haven't read my other stories, please do! They are 'Taisha and Natty' and 'Heaven Spelt Backwards'!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers :(

* * *

**Chapter 11: Their Secret To Tell!**

About halfway through the flight to the Avengers Mansion, Tony noticed that Natasha was holding a wrapped up baby, an immediately questioned her about it.

"May I ask where on Earth you got a baby, Miss Ginger Ninja?" he aced suspiciously, as if Natasha had stolen the poor child. But then again, you never knew with either of the assassins. Steve, Bruce and Thor also looked up curiously.

Natasha shot Tony a cold, hard glare when he used the nickname that she despised. "How do you know she's not mine, Stark?" she shot back, shocking him slightly.

"Oh my gosh, it is! That baby is definitely your's! Totally!" Tony babbled sarcastically, before turning serious. "No really, Natasha. Where did you get that baby from?"

Instead of Natasha answering, Clint, who was seated next to her as usual, pointed to his younger cousin. Jackson looked warily at Tony, who's eyes widened.

"Okay, who's baby is it, guys?" Tony asked, starting to get impatient.

Jackson sighed. "I found her about three days ago. Someone killed her parents while I was sneaking in to find food. There was no other family to look after her, so I decided to take her." Baylee had already heard the story, but was still sad for the ignorant child.

Tony didn't have anything to say about that, but he, along with the other guys, wore an upset expression. No one should have to go through losing their parents, but to barely know them is both better and much worse.

The remainder of the trip back to the Avengers Mansion was completely silent. Clint and Natasha had their usual conversations with their eyes, and Baylee and Jackson kept glancing at each other every so often, but the rest of the passengers were staring off into space an dividing eye contact.

When they finally touched down and the group, minus Hill and Falcon, started filing out of the quinjet, Jackson hesitated. Baylee, Natasha and Clint all stopped but let everyone else go in ahead.

When the four of them were the only ones outside, Clint spoke up as the quinjet took off to transport the two other SHIELD agents back to base.

"What to you want to do, Jackson?" he asked the blonde teenager, who secretly glanced at Baylee as his answer.

Clint nodded, noticing the action. "Okay, well I'm pretty sure that Natasha won't let you have Reilly back for a while anyway, and this place is full of spare rooms. You can take your pick," Clint grinned, slightly excited that his cousin would be staying for at least a while.

"Okay, cool." Jackson nodded. The four of them made their way over to the door, stopping for a second when Jackson added, "Also, is there any room for newcomers on that badass team of yours?"

Natasha turned to look art him with a smirk on her face, subconsciously rocking Reilly. "What's the magic word, little Jackie?" Baylee snorted at the nickname.

Jackson huffed like a disobedient child, making Natasha raise her eyebrows questioningly. "Fine. Please, Barton?" he grinned, using her actual surname.

"Hey! I never said that I changed my name, now did I!" Natasha whisper-yelled, grinning though.

"Did you?" Baylee asked curiously. Even though she knew that the two master assassins were married, she didn't know much else about it.

"Well, yes. But not even Fury knows that. There's no record of it. We got married using different names that SHIELD couldn't link us to in any way," Natasha explained as she led the way into the large mansion, ending the conversation.

"You didn't answer my question, Tashie," Jackson smirked at the ginger-haired woman as they walked into the living room, where the others were now sitting and had looked up at the four of them when they entered.

No one had time to react when Natasha suddenly whipped around to face her husband's ass of a cousin with her empty hand raised.

There was an audible "Smack!" when her hand collided with his face, leaving a bright red mark across his cheek. Everyone burst out laughing, and even Steve and Bruce were trying to control themselves.

"Hey! Watch it! Or I might just spill a secret or two!" Jackson shouted in annoyance. Both Natasha and Clint looked like they were about to slap him now. His exclamation had caught the attention of the other Avengers, who were now listening intently from various places around the room.

"Jackson, that is not your secret to tell," Baylee half-whispered in French, staring at the teenage boy that she felt a connection with. She internally crossed her fingers that he knew the language.

Jackson stared back at the brunette for a minuet before nodding. "Alright, Bay-loca." The nickname made her giggle and feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Natasha changed the subject. "Tony, you need to buy baby supplies asap, or I'll use your credit card and buy them myself," she threatened, knowing that Tony had more than one phobia.

"Okay, I'll be right on it, then," the billionaire announced as he scampered off to place an order for supplies to be delivered later today, remembering that it was two in the morning.

Natasha smirked as she walked over to sit down in one of the large, comfy armchairs that Baylee had grown to love. She laid the bundled child in her lap and asked JARVIS to turn Mr. and Mrs. Smith on. Both Natasha and Clint secretly watched it nearly every week, curling up on the couch together on their own floor of the mansion after a mission, with only Baylee and occasionally Pepper walking in. Sometimes Baylee would watch with them, when they invited her to.

A nudge on Baylee's left shoulder shook her from her thoughts and she turned to Jackson.

"Would you like to show me around?" he asked her. Baylee nodded and smiled as she gently took his hand and pulled him over to the elevator, opening the doors and starting at the bottom floor. During the ride in the elevator, neither one let go of the other's hand, enjoying the calmness and comfort it gave them.

Once they stopped on the first level, Baylee pulled the blonde out onto the floor and began reciting the speech that Pepper had once given her.

* * *

"And on the top floor is the kitchen, dining room, cinema room, lounge room, the main gym and computer room, if I'm correct, Tony?" Baylee asked sarcastically at the end of the tour, looking towards the genius as if asking for his confirmation. Jackson chuckled, then Baylee turned to him.

"So, which room do you want?" Baylee was pretty sure that Tony had teleported to the spot next to her because he'd run so fast.

"Why are we all of a sudden giving away spare rooms to strangers now, Miss Baylee Quinn Garcia?" Tony asked cockily, earning a glare from the petite teenager.

"He's not a stranger, Mr. Anthony Edward Stark. He's Clint's brother, and both he and Natasha said he could stay."

"I think you want him to stay, too, hey?" he smirked, turning the conversation around completely. Baylee struggled to keep her composure. Tony pointed to her, then Jackson. "And he doesn't exactly want to leave anytime soon, either. Hmm, I wonder if, maybe- Ow ow, ow, ow!" Baylee grabbed Tony by the ear and dragged him out of the room to the elevator.

* * *

**Oooh, I don't think that Baylee's too happy with Tony right now! Just for the fun of it, here's a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

_**"Tony was spying on the four of us before we came inside!" Baylee yelled in Russian so Thor, Steve and Bruce wouldn't find out anymore that wasn't supposed to be found out yet. Tony, on the other hand, would be a more difficult person to evade.**_

**Please review! :D**


	12. Informing the World!

**A/N: Hello to my awesome readers! You guys are awesome! You know that, right? Hope you do! Anyway, here's the next chapter! You should also read my other stories! Taisha and Natty is about Natasha's sister, and Heaven Spelt Backwards is about Clint's sister! They're two completely different characters and two completely different stories! Read to find out what the heck I'm talking about! :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers :(

* * *

**Chapter 12: Informing the World!**

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Baylee pushed Tony out and pulled Jackson into the room with her, having not let ho of his hand the whole time. He didn't seem too fazed about being dragged around by there, and she would rather spare him of the awkwardness of the other room, although being here wouldn't be that much different.

Baylee glared at Tony before finally releasing Jackson's hand and walking over to the couch to sit down. Jackson followed her and sat down beside her anyway, and Tony just stood in the middle of the loving room on Baylee's floor, shuffling his feet in an awkward silence.

"I'm so sick of him being like this," Baylee whispered to Jackson in Russian as she put her head in her hands.

"Hey," Jackson said back in Russian, gently placing a hand under her chin and lifting her head to look him in the eyes. "I barely know you, and you barely know me, but I'm gonna look out for you, and I will attempt to comfort you, although it'd be easier if I knew why."

Baylee blushed and smiled shyly, staring into Jackson's emerald eyes for a few seconds. Then she glanced at Tony, who was watching the two smugly, but had a slightly confused expression because he obviously didn't understand a word of what was just said. Then he got an idea.

"Hey, JARVIS-" Baylee cut him off.

"Disable all the translations please, JARVIS," she asked quickly, still talking in Russian.

"Right away, Miss Garcia," the Ai replied in English. Tony glared at the roof, then at Baylee, who smirked.

"Fine. I already know that I was right. I don't need translations anymore. Any genius could figure it out, and I am an extremely intelligent genius," Tony smirked. "Now, I'm off to go find out what made Agent Romanoff slap Agent Barton's cousin and what secrets blondie could spill about either of the ninjas." Then he sprinted towards the elevator.

Jackson and Baylee shared a quick look before scrambling off the couch and across the room towards the elevator. Unfortunately, the doors shut just before either of them could make it inside.

Suddenly, Baylee remembered the emergency staircase along the side of the mansion, and she grabbed Jackson's hand and pulled him over to them while yelling at JARVIS in Spanish, asking him to stop the elevator from moving to the main floor.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but Mr. Stark has asked me to ignore your commands for the next hour."

"Well crap," Jackson said as they ran up the stairs as fast as possible. On the third-last, Baylee tripped up and, instead of just waiting of the impact of the fall, she put her hands out and used the power of the fall to push herself over the top step and roll onto the floor, before standing up next to Jackson, who was both shocked and surprised at what had just happened.

Baylee just smirked at him, then the elevator dinged and out walked Tony. The two teenagers glanced at each other before sprinting across the room at the same time as Tony did. All three of them ended up in front of Natasha, who was staring at them with a blank look on her face, and so did Clint, who was sitting next to her.

"Tony was spying on the four of us before we came inside!" Baylee yelled in Russian so Thor, Steve and Bruce wouldn't find out anything that wasn't supposed to be found out yet. Tony, on the other hand, would be a more difficult person to evade.

"He wants to know your secrets, and apparently he didn't hear anything before I said that I would spill your secrets, so he doesn't know what secrets he wants to know, or that it involves both of you, just that I know a secret of Natasha's and he wants to know, too," Jackson told the secretly married couple in Russian, talking at one hundred miles per hour.

Natasha and Clint shared a silent conversation, using only their eyes to talk. After a minute or so, they both nodded and turned to face everyone else.

"Well. You wanted to know my secret, Tony? You got what you want." Natasha adjusted Reilly in her lap. "Which secret would you like to know? I do have many secrets." Baylee could tell that she was going to go about this sneakily and only give information about the exact questions asked.

"What were you talking about before the four of you came inside? Why do they get to know but no one else does? And who does this secret involve?" Tony asked interrogatively, crossing his arms as he stood in front of the ginger-haired woman.

"Okay, firstly, it involves me and someone else, I'm not going to say who. Secondly, Baylee Clint and Jackson all know because they can, and we were talking about wedlock before we came inside. Now put the pieces together and voila! The secret is out."

It took Tony less than five seconds. "Wedlock, marriage, Natasha and someone else - Natasha's married. Not Baylee, not Jackson, Clint! Aha! Clint and Natasha are MARRIED!"

"Bingo," Clint said indifferently, but he took Natasha's hand in his and she rested her head on his shoulder while they both looked down at the sleeping child. A thought then struck Clint.

"Would you like to keep her? Raise her as our own and watch her grow up?" he asked quietly so only he and Natasha could hear.

Natasha looked at Clint with a mix of hope, happiness and fear. "But what about our jobs? That's the only thing that I know now, and I'm not trained to be a mother. I'm trained to be an assassin and undercover agent." She looked back down sadly.

"Tash, no one is ever trained for parenthood, and even if Fury doesn't let us stay at SHIELD, we will always have a place on the team," Clint assured his wife, then waited until she nodded.

Meanwhile, Tony had decided to inform the whole world of Clint and Natasha's marriage, and was currently running about the huge mansion yelling at the top off his lungs.

"Guess what, guys! They kept a secret from us! The hawk and the spider are married! MARRIED! And they didn't even care to tell us! Hawk and spidey are married! Hawk and spidey are married!" he sang before running off to find Pepper, who had been woken up by all of the noise and was standing in the hallway.

"WHAT?!" Steve, Bruce and Thor yelled in surprise.

"What's going on now?" Pepper asked sleepily, walking over to Tony and hugging him so he would quiet down.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist to support his half-asleep girlfriend while she looked tiredly around the room. She noticed Bruce, Thor and Steve looking at Clint and Natasha with wide eyes and Jackson andy Baylee sitting next to each other on one of the couches.

When her eyes finally reached Clint and Natasha, she saw their hands entwined and a baby in Natasha's lap, she realised what had happened.

"Oh, okay. Now I understand. So, who's this little one?" Pepper asked, nearly awake now. Sh stumbled slightly as she made her way over to the couch and sat down on the other side of Natasha, as she smiled at the gorgeous infant.

"You understand? You mean you knew all along?!" Tony squealed, making the nearly-fully-awake Pepper giggle at the picth of his voice.

"Ive known for the entire time that they've lived here," she shrugged, giggling again at her boyfriend's goofy face. "Anyway." Pepper turned back to the married could with a questioning look in her eyes.

One glance at Jackson told Clint that he really didn't want to repeat the story for a third time, so the older cousin decided to explain this time.

"This is my eighteen-year-old cousin, Jackson," he said, pointing to the boy next to Baylee. "And about three days ago, he found her in a house. Her parents had been killed, they were lying dead on the floor, and she was all alone." Pepper gasped quietly.

"I did make sure that she didn't have any family to look after her before I took her, though, incase you were wondering," Jackson added.

Pepper nodded. "So who's going to look after her then? Are you going to hand her in to SHIELD or get someone to look after her here?"

Everyone looked around at each other silently for a minute, then the quiet was broken by Natasha's strong and clear voice.

"She's staying," she stated simply, narrowing her eyes as she looked around the room, daring anyone to say otherwise.

"Well, you kinda already made that decision when you ordered me to buy baby stuff online when you walked in before," Tony huffed. "Which, by the way, will be here at 9am tomorrow."

"Thank you, Stark."

All the other Avengers minus Clint had their jaws sitting on the floor at that.

"Did you just say 'thank you'?" Tony asked in a shocked voice, earning a couch pillow to the head.

* * *

**Firstly, I just have to say, if you spot any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it, coz I had no time to do a spellcheck. Thank you! And secondly, I hope you enjoyed the Tony Starkness in this chapter! Next chapter isn't fully written yet, so it may take a while longer to upload, but it will be up as soon as possible! There are about two-four chapter left, I think! But there will be a sequel, so don't cry! It'll all be okay! Have a good weekend!**


	13. Mistakes!

**A/N: Hi everyone! So sorry I haven't been updating lately! I've been EXTREMELY busy with stuff! Hope you enjoy this chapter! One more after this, then it's the end! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**And to my guest reviewer, Alara, no I don't read or watch Fullmetal Alchemist, but I based Baylee's reaction to being called 'short' off of Hancock where he Mary have trigger words that make them really angry. Thanks for your review! :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mistakes**

It had been a week since Jackson and Reilly had moved into the Avengers Mansion, and it seemed to the other Avengers that Clint's charming cousin and their youngest team member were getting closer and closer. Because the world didn't need saving every day, and "there are other people that Fury can send out to do stuff, too", the team hadn't done much for the past week, pretty much hanging out in the mansion the entire time.

So today, Tony was just sitting around and talking with Pepper, who he'd convinced needed a couple of weeks off work, when Baylee and Jackson walked into the room. Shouting. Or rather, Baylee was shouting while Jackson repeatedly apologised for something.

"I'm guessing Natasha kicked them off their floor," Tony muttered to Pepper, who nodded in agreement as they turned to listen.

"I can't believe you would even say that!" Baylee shrieked.

"I already said that I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?" he retorted at half the volume of the younger girl.

"I don't know? Maybe a time machine so you can go back and fix your huge mistake!" Tony snorted at the creativity that Baylee had. Pepper shook her head at him and got up from the couch. She stood between the two teens in attempt to stop the yelling.

"Hey, what's going on, guys? What're you fighting about?" Pepper asked calmly.

"He said that my family apparently don't give a rat's ass about me because they shipped me off to a spy agency where they wouldn't ever see me again and I could get killed or raped or something!" Baylee half-screamed to Pepper, now on the verge of tears.

"I said I was sorry!" came Jackson's slightly quieter voice. Pepper looked at a loss for words and obviously wasn't expecting their fight to be about something like that.

"You're hiding something," and even voice sounded from the doorway. Everyone looked over to see CLint and Natasha walk into the room without Reilly, who was probably down for a sleep now. "I think it might be time, Baylee."

Baylee looked down as they got closer to her, and when Natasha walked right up to her and pulled her face up to look into her eyes, she felt that Clint was right, that they did need to know.

Gently removing Natasha's hand from he race, she walked over and sat down on the recliner across the room. After a client minute, she nodded to herself and looked up at the questioning and curious eyes.

"Okay. Well, yes, my parents did send me to a spy agency where I could potentially get killed. But I didn't beg them not to or anything. Even after all they'd done for me, I didn't really have much to say goodbye to there, anyway. I felt like it was time to start fresh and actually make some real friends," Baylee explained to the group.

As soon as Baylee started talking, Natasha and Clint were concentrating thoroughly on what she was saying, knowing that anyone like her would not give the full story. Once shed finished, it was only a second before the two turned to look at each other and start a silent conversation of their own.

"Well, you've kept a very big secret from us, Baylee. How exactly did you get in touch with Fury, may I ask?" Clint asked inquisitively, his voice soft and reassuring.

Baylee took a moment before answering. "Someone from SHIELD came to talk to my dad for some reason and happened to walk past my room. Apparently he somehow spotted my stash of knives in various well-hidden locations and alerted Fury, initially thinking that I was going to kill my family or something. I didn't lie about that, because he eventually offered me a job and I took it."

Clint nodded and looked back at Natasha for a second, before she nodded and broke their eye contact. Tony and Pepper had been silent for a while now, as had Jackson, and the first two didn't plan on speaking anytime soon.

Natasha walked over and sat on the recliner opposite Baylee, looking at the young girl.

"Do you remember them? Did you ever know them?" she asked quietly. If she didn't ever know her blood parents, Natasha could sympathise with her about that.

The teen shook her head sadly as she looked down again. Pepper gasped and Tony had a very sad look on his face.

Natasha looked over at Jackson, who was still standing in the same spot as before. He was so much like his cousin; neither knew when to stop sometimes. This time he'd gone too far, and the look on his face told her that he felt absolutely terrible about it now. Both she and Clint had noticed as soon as Baylee and Jackson met that there was something different between them than normal people, and as the week progressed, the feelings were getting stronger.

Everyone in the room felt their hearts break as Baylee let out a quiet sob and glistening tears streamed down her cheeks. Jackson caught Natasha's eye desperately and she nodded in Baylee's direction, signalling that he should come and sit with her.

He took hesitant steps over to the petite girl that currently resembled a lost child, terrified and miserable. He sat down in front of her, not moving his stare from the tiled floor. Jackson could hear Baylee whimpering, her body curled up and leaning on her side, and he struggled to keep tears of his own from spilling.

Finally looking up at her, Jackson felt the watery streams drop down his cheeks, completely devastated, and a hatred grew inside of him at his own actions. He knelt up to softly stroke her light brown hair, carefully brushing her gorgeous curls out of her face so she could see him. Baylee lifted her chocolate eyes to his green ones, stared for a second, then slapped his cheek before turning away.

Jackson was shocked for a second, but then fought with determination as he stood from the ground. He wrapped his hands around the middle of her arms and lifted her up from the recliner, trying his hardest to keep Baylee from kicking him. Her aim was true for many of the kicks, and Jackson was sure that there would be bruising tomorrow, but after the short-lived struggle, Baylee finally gave in.

Jackson picked her up from the couch, supporting her whole weigh as he held her upright, and wrapped his large arms around her small form. He could feel her tears soaking though his t-shirt as a new round of crying began. He stroked her hair, muttering near-silent words to attempt to calm her down.

As Baylee's crying quietened, Jackson could hear the others leaving the room to give them some alone time. After the elevator doors closed, the blonde moved the two of them to sit down on the recliner, Baylee curled and still clinging to his chest.

Her tears eventually came to a stop and he could no longer hear her whimpering. Jackson decided to start talking then.

"Baylee," he murmured to catch her attention. She let out a breathy sigh and hummed to show that she was listening.

"I am so, so sorry about saying that your family didn't care about you. I had no idea that you had such a lonely childhood or that you were adopted. If I did know, I wouldn't have commented on it. As I said last week when Stark was annoying you, I'm gonna look out for you, but it'd be a hell of a lot easier if I knew what was going on. And I know that I made a huge, stupid mistake, and I'll understand if you don't forgive me," Jackson muttered to her, reassuring yet upset.

Baylee looked up at him, her eyes slightly red from crying and shiny lines down her cheeks made by tears. They just stared at one another for a minute, Jackson hoping to the gods that she would forgive him, because he didn't know what he'd do without her around.

Suddenly, Baylee unexpectedly moved forward, making Jackson freeze as she pressed her soft lips to his. She pulled back only a second later, which led Jackson to think that maybe he imagined it. He stared at her wide-eyed.

"Did that just happen? Or am I dreaming?" he asked dazedly. Baylee shook her head and smiled slightly, confirming that it was real, before kissing him again, passionately this time. Jackson could taste her honey-flavoured lip balm and her salty tears on her lips as they moved against his own.

A few minutes passed before their little make-out session ended, and they both smiled at each other, Baylee shyly and Jackson almost ecstatically. The two of them sat on the recliner just staring at each other.

"I forgive you," Baylee smiled, and this time Jackson kissed her first.

* * *

**Yay! They kissed! I'm actually pretty happy with how this chapter turned out! Only one more chapter left now! And there will be a sequel, but it may not be until after Christmas! In the next chapter, Natasha, Baylee and Pepper have a Girls' Night Out, where they will each reveal one secret! Please review!**


	14. Confessions

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all had an AWESOME Christmas! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with Christmas shopping and then the public holidays! I got heaps of prezzies! Hope you all did, too! This is the last chapter! The sequel will be up sometime after New Year's Day!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the restaurant in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Confessions**

Baylee stepped out of the limo in a strapless, lime green dress with a black and silver diamond pattern on the top half, the rest of the dress a soft satin that flowed to the middle of her thighs. Her hair, which was currently dyed a light brown, was pinned to one side with sparkly flower hairpins and it was braided around the front. She wore black velvet flats with little silver flowers, and her eyelids were painted with a glittery white eyeshadow and dark mascara and eyeliner. She looked absolutely stunning as she stood outside the limo, a constant flashing in her eyes from the crowd of paparazzi.

Natasha's six-inch, sparkly crimson heels made no sound as she got out of the limo, making the paparazzi's yells become even louder. The redheaded woman wore a strapless, clingy, black satin dress with a sparkly pattern of diamonds down her left side. Her nail polish was quite ironic, with red and black hourglasses carefully painted on each nail. She had the darkest makeup out of the three of them, making her green eyes even more piercing than usual.

Pepper was the last to step out, sporting a strapless white dress with black slashes across the middle. The silky fabric clung tightly to her curves, and her blue eyes shone bright, accented by her subtle black makeup. Her hair was hanging loosely in soft curls around her face, having been removed from it's usual ponytail. On her feet, she wore plain black, suede flats instead of her normal heels, which immediately sounded a second round of bells in both Baylee and Natasha's heads. The first round of bells had gone off when Pepper insisted that the three of them go out for a girls night to the most expensive restaurant in New York City.

The paparazzi eagerly followed the three girls through the doors of Time Warner Center, pestering them about absolutely everything.

"Where was the Avengers' latest mission?"

"Are there any new team members?"

"Has Tony Stark built any more gadgets that Stark Industries will sell in the future?"

"Are you dating Tony Stark, Miss Potts?"

"Are you two girls in any relationships at the moment?"

"What are your real names?"

Natasha, Pepper and Baylee all looked at each other, almost successfully ignoring the persistent pests the entire way to the restaurant. Once they reached the fourth floor, however, Pepper decided that she'd had enough.

"Okay, just back off, people! Can't we have any privacy? I came out to dinner with my friends to have a good time, so leave us alone!" the strawberry-blonde woman burst, losing her calm facade slightly, but not completely shouting. The outburst was still enough to make the two spies silently wonder if Pepper was okay.

Natasha reached out and put her hand on Pepper's shoulder, leading her away from the paparazzi, who were being held back by the security guards that had appeared moments ago.

Pepper quickly calmed down as they were led to their table in the magnificent restaurant. Baylee looked around in awe at how beautiful everything was; she had never actually been to a gold class restaurant before.

Once they were seated, Natasha spoke up.

"Am I the only one wondering what that was back there?" she asked casually, looking between her two closest friends.

Baylee looked at Pepper. "Is everything okay? You seem a bit... out of it."

"I'm just a bit nervous, I guess," Pepper admitted quietly, not meeting either of their gazes.

Baylee and Natasha shared a look, silent agreeing that they wouldn't push her. They would wait patiently for Pepper to initiate that particular conversation when she was ready.

And patiently, they waited. All through dinner, the three of them passed general conversations around, about random things like how crazy and childish the guys were and how Reilly was going.

When the desserts were brought out, Pepper suggested that they play a game.

"So, the rules are that everyone has to tell two truths and one lie, and they have to be about yourself." Natasha and Baylee nodded. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Baylee decided, and the two women turned to face her as she thought about what she was going to say.

"Okay, so one... I had no friends at school. Two... I know that I'm half Spanish and half Macedonian. And three... I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with Jackson," Baylee told them evenly, managing to keep a straight face.

Natasha and Pepper shared a look. "Well, we all know that the last one is true." Baylee blushed. "But we don't know about the other two. I'm going to say that the first one is a lie," the assassin said.

"Me, too," Pepper agreed.

Baylee nodded. "You're both right. And don't bother asking me how I found out about my lineage because I don't remember."

"Well, I'll go next," Natasha said after a moment of silence. "One... I've tried to kill myself before. Two... I've nearly shot Clint many times. And three... I was nineteen when Clint found me."

"Gosh, that's a tough one. How old are you now, if you don't mind me asking?" Baylee asked curiously.

Natasha smirked. "I was eight when you were born."

"So twenty-two then," the young girl automatically answered, smirking back.

"What's your natural hair colour?" Natasha asked unexpectedly. Baylee furrowed her brow in confusion. "Oh come on! It's only fair. You ask a question and I get to ask one in return."

"Dark brown," Baylee answered after nodding her head in agreement. "Now back to you. I think that the last one is a lie, because it's inevitable that you have shot at Clint many times." Natasha grinned.

"I think that the third one is a lie as well, because you and Clint have a relationship that would've taken longer than three years to build. Plus, you've been married for three years," Pepper pointed out, waving her hand.

Natasha's answer was a nod of her head before she turned to Tony Stark's PA.

"What about you, Pepper?"

The tallest woman took a deep breath before speaking, and the two spies knew that they were about to find out what they'd both been waiting for all night. "Okay. One... I don't really think that Tony is a pain in the ass to work for. Two... Tony gave me the nickname 'Pepper' only seconds after giving me the job of being his PA. And three..."

Pepper looked between the two girls that she was closest to.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished my first fanfic! And Pepper's pregnant! The first chapter of the sequel will be about how team reacts to the news! How do you think Tony will react?**

**Also, whoever guesses which restaurant the girls went to will get a preview of the sequel before I post it!**

**I'd just like to say a big thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers! I love you all! You guys encouraged me to write more! And also, an enormous thank you to my unofficial beta, Araela! You have been such a big help with this story! Thank you!**

**I hope you all liked this story! Have a Happy New Year, and I hope I see you all reading again next year!**

**~ Revenger Tigger**


End file.
